


I Need You

by YiDeadlySin_Yee012



Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Fluff, Hide and Seek, Knotting, M/M, MAMA!AU, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Moon, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Omega Verse, Power!au, Smut, aboau, changeshipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YiDeadlySin_Yee012/pseuds/YiDeadlySin_Yee012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four special omega, one is missing while the other three is being attacked by the alpha's and beta's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.Enchanted Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~*~~  
> Three purebred Omega being chased by the purebred Alpha(s) and Beta(s) whose searching for they mate.
> 
> ~~*~~  
> Mark, Kyungsoo and Jungkook with their friend, Yugyeom and Bambam, visited the mysterious enchanted forest, called Magnetic Forest. In their camping stay, the guys meet some wolf and other kind like them.

 

**_(This is the Magnetic waterfall to where the guys are ^)_ **

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

"I shout out but the answer is no  
The broken pieces of my heart shine  
I’ve fallen and there’s no exit  
In the end, I’m in the same place, I’m lost.

The burning sun is setting but you’re even more dazzling  
Suddenly, my eyes grow blind  
I can’t even see the rising fire before me  
So I’m slowly burning.

You shine like a clear glass castle wall jewel  
I’ve trapped myself in you  
I’ve gone crazy for you, gone crazy  
I’m sick with an illness I can’t avoid.

In your sweet arms, I’m a weak king  
Because I’ve lost everything else that’s not you  
Past your arms that trapped me, into that path  
Toward that light, I’ll escape from you."

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

 

It's friday in the afternoon when  _Jungkook, Yugyeom,_  and  _BamBam_  announce to the two of them that they want to go doing camping during break,  _Kyungsoo_  and  _Mark_ knew that something was about to happened. Like the three maknae, the three of them are wild in the forest. What if the three of them start to pick on each other then they going to end up fighting to each other? And the worst is what if they start to use there power accidentally ? Then the whole forest going to start burning! They don't want that to happen so they says 'NO' for it. 

 

But Jungkook, Yugyeom and Bambam spent the whole afternoon and evening following them around sulking with a cute pout then they whined about to  _'how they really want to go camping before school start.'_  then they going to do a cute puppy eyes. Sow, as a result Kyungsoo and Mark gave in and says 'YES' to them. Those three were just to cute to there liking.So after they said yes the maknae line jump around because of joy then they run to there room's and start packing there stuff that they going to need in the camping. 

 

So, that's exactly what happen before they end up to the _Magnetic Forest entrance_. At first, They start to walk inside the forest to look if there actually had quite few wolves there or other creatures. They spent a majority of the day looking at the creatures part of Magnetic. By the time they found a camping spot that was in the side of a the beautiful waterfall, the sun was going down. Jungkook, Yugyeom and BamBam looked positively excited as they bounced around in the shoreline of the small waterfall lake. Kyungsoo and Mark didn’t understand until they realized their waterfall camping spot was a spot most creatures stuck around. Before it got too dark a few other creatures had made their way over, friendly and sweet.

There were four of them,  _Minseok_  or they called them  _Xiumin_  the older of them all,  _Seungcheol_  or  _S.coups_  the second older, _Soonyoung_  or  _Hoshi_  they called the third older and _Jihoon_  or  _Woozi_  his the younger to the four of them. The four of them are in the same school with them. After the introduction to each other they start to build there tent. After a while they decide to share the three tent that they have  with a three person in one tents. So, that's exactly happen why they end up with there roommates.The Gray tent are staying with S.coups, Woozi and Hoshi. While the Navy Blue tent staying for Xuimin, Yugyeom and Bambam. And for the last tent, the Black one is for Mark, Kyungsoo and Jungkook. After that they start to build a bonfire. When everyone settled down, Xiumin, S.coups, Hoshi and Woozi smiled then they start to talk to each other.

 

“So, what do you guys know about this part of the forest?” Xuimin asked.

 

“Nothing.” Kyungsoo said. Jungkook was tucked into his right side, Kyungsoo petting his head. If the other person that he didn't know do that i swear he would probably be kicking them. However,Mark is in his left side and the other two is on Mark side. Then the other four is in there front.

 

“Seriously?” Hoshi asked, raising a brow at Kyungsoo and Jungkook that happily leaning to Kyungsoo. 

 

“Well, we’ll tell you what we know to this forest  _history_.” Woozi said, puffing his chest out. 

 

“First off, this part of the forest is  _enchanted_.” S.coups began. He used his hands and he widened his eyes dramatically. Xiumin roll his eyes because to S.coups dramatic gesture. So instead of S.coups, Xiumin continue the story.

 

“A very long time ago when all of this was still ugly forest, they said that a _legendary sorceress_  claimed this forest for a safe haven for legendary creatures from Royal and Enchanted creatures. This forest is much bigger than it looks like, and it’s nearly impossible for a creatures that didn't belong here to navigate once they enter here. Only legendary supernatural and legendary creatures can find their way out once they’re in the forest. And the sorceress made sure that, if this forest fire or attempted demolition, this place will not die out. In fact, the forest itself is alive with the sorceress’ spirit so that if the forest and its inhabitants are in dire need, it will stay here beautiful as always.” Xiumin’s voice was warm and cold. But cold in a good ways.

 

“Seriously? The forest is alive?” Bambam breathed, amazed. While Jungkook just nodded.

 

“Yes. You haven’t noticed because this is just the lip of the forest part, but the forest can actually bend to the will of those who deserve it. That’s why it’s so hard for other creatures to leave or find it, because the trees, vines, everything can move. What used to be an opening could be covered in thick vines within moments. For starving legendary creatures inside, apple trees and other fruit trees and bushes can suddenly grow, catering to their needs, all food you wan't will appear in a sec.” S.coups said.

 

“Wow!” Yugyeom exclaimed. 

 

“Isn’t it dangerous for us?” Kyungsoo asked after a moment, yet again aware of how painfully Royal he was. And for his cousin for being Enchanted and Legendary. And ofcourse for the other two maknae.

 

“It could be yes.” Woozi said, nodding. Mark played with the hem of his hoodie.

 

“What does that mean?” he asked.

 

“Well, the forest protects us from other creatures, but it doesn’t protect other creatures from us, but if you are a legendary creatures then your safe.” Hoshi said, nodding to mark's direction.

 

“And he doesn’t mean us, because we are not legendary like you guys. Except to you Mark. I mean your a Legendary Omega right? Like you say a minute ago. But i'm afraid that you are not safe too like us." Xiumin says worried.

 

"What do you mean?" Jungkook asked, frowning his eyebrows.

 

"Yeah, what do you mean by that? You say that if you are a legendary creatures your safe here. So, what does that mean that his not safe here like  _US?_ " Kyungsoo asks, emphasize the last word.

 

"Well, what i mean is his not safe here too because his omega right?" Xiumin asks, they nodded. "And you says a while ago that his unmated omega right?" He asks again, so they nodded again. "So thats the problem here. A unmated omega is very attractive here most of all the legendary omega. Your self-lubricants or pheromones are going to attract the other alpha and beta here, sow thats the problem here. They going to chasing you to be there mate and ofcourse you too Kyungsoo your unmated omega like Mark if i'm not wrong yeah?" Xiumin asks.

 

"Yes. That's true. I'm unmated too like Mark and Bambam." He says nodding.

 

"Right. If that so, i'm going to advise you to not go to the North Magnetic Forest. Because if i'm not wrong the Royal creatures territory is there. So, your not safe to go there. And for you bambam, don't you ever go to the East part of the Enchanted forest because your an unmated omega too. A type B omega one. Isn't too dangerous for you to go there." Xiumin warned.

 

"Right. Were going to remember that." Jungkook says.

 

"Good. And oh.. we forgot to tell you. Jungkook-ah don't go to the West part of the forest. I heard that the Enchanted alpha there is the Fox Spirit. It's not good for you to go their sow please don't." S.coups warned.

 

"Hey! i heard too that there is this mysterious Enchanted Alpha going around to the center and here south forest. Is it safe for him if ever they have a chance for them to meet?" Hoshi asked.

 

"Ofcourse he is you idiot. His not like his a unmated omega or something like that you know. And obviously his not Enchanted Omega for peter sake Hoshi." S.coups hiss to him.

 

"Aigoo~ good thing Jinnie hyung refuse to go with us." Yugyeom says.

 

"Oh? sow it's a good thing Jin hyung refuse to go camping. It's a relief for you Gyeom because you don't need to worry about hyung if he was even here with us right?" Bambam grin.

 

"Right. Jinnie hyung is really important to me. I love hyung, his the one and only family i have." Yugyeom says nodding.

 

"Jinnie hyung? Whose he?" Jungkook asks confused.

 

"His an unmated omega like us. To be exact his a Enchanted Omega. His my close friend but if i remember he don't like to be close with the Enchanted Alpha for a reason. So, it's impossible for you Kookie-ah to not meet him. Don't you try to go seach for him alright kookie?" Kyungsoo said.

 

"I can't promise that hyung." Jungkook smirked.

 

"What ever. I warned you kookie so don't you ever says to me if anything happened." Kyungsoo says, he glared at him.

 

"Okay okay. No need to glared to me hyung. It's scary you known." Jungkook said, he pout to his hyung. Kyungsoo roll his eyes to the maknae but in the same time he smile.

 

“Okay then, what else is in here?” Mark asked, eyes wide.

 

"Yeah. What else have here hyung?" Yugyeom and Bambam asks in unison, both eyes are sparkle because of excitement.

 

“Oh well, there’s a lot of things here. A lot of other creatures. Unicorns, pixies, phoenixs, dragons, fairies, foxs, coyotes, jaruars, nymphs, tigers, bears, polar bears, angels, shifters, lions, apes, vampires don’t really care for wilderness anymore but they visit for quiet, Mer peoples and the demon wolf. ” Xiumin said went on his list, ticking off his fingers.

 

"Oh! Demon wolf? Like the oh so cool King of the wolf?" Bambam asks, eyes wide open.

 

"Yes. And i think his or her the one and only still alive." Woozi says.

 

"What his saying is. This Demon wolf is a rarely creatures. And they have this kind of story that the legendary's sorceress have a child. But no one knew whose shes child or were he/she is." Xiumin said.

 

"What do you mean by 'he/she' hyung?" Jungkook asks confused.

 

"Well, as what im saying. No one knew the sorceress child, sow it means that no one know if he or she that child is. So i don't know if it's a girl or boy. The one i know is the sorceress have a child." Xiumin saids.

 

"So, the sorceress have a child? How many sorceress have here in Magnetic Forest?" Kyungsoo asks, because his interested to the sorceress story.

 

"For that matter. I think they have six sorceress here." Xiumin replies nodding his head.

 

"Sow, they all have childers or none?" Mark asked curious.

 

"Hmm... i think they have. The matter of fact the one of them have twin children." Xiumin respond.

 

"Really? Whose sorceress is it hyung?" Yugyeom asks amazed with his lips parted slightly.

 

"I seriously don't know. But they says that the sorceress have twin children is from west forest i guess? or to the north one? —sorry i really don't know." Xiumin said, eyes filled with apologies.

 

"It's okay hyung really." Yugyeom says smiling sweetly to him.

 

"But hyung. Whose sorceress don't have a child?" Bambam asked.

 

"Actually, all of them have children. To the north, west, east, center and here south. They have child here." Xiumin replies.

 

"Cool!" Bambam and Yugyeom squeal in happiness.

 

"It's not cool kids. It's dangerous." Xiumin said.

 

"Oh why oh why?" Bambam asks pouting cutely.

 

"Well, they are dangerous. Remember they are the sorceress child?" S.coups says roll his eyes.

 

"What ever." Bambam replies sticking his tongue out.

 

“But Minnie hyung. Is Mer people, i mean the mermaids are here too?” Jungkook asked. His eyes couldn’t get any bigger right now because of curious. 

 

“Oh, yeah. But there’s merman too.” Woozi said.

 

“Nice.” Jungkook breathed.

 

“No, it's not nice. It's bad.” Hoshi replied, shaking his head. Bambam and Yugyeom looked at each other.

 

“Seriously? What do they do the drowning thing or the killing thing? Is that real?” Yugyeom asked.

 

“Hmm it’s very real. Mer people are definitely something you want to avoid. It’s their nature to killed, but they definitely prefer creatures type to animals, but they more prefer supernatural. Type A, B and C. What ever supernatural or creatures you are they want you.” Xiumin explained. Jungkook, Yugyeom and BamBam looked rather surprised. 

 

“Well, at least tell us if they’re really as attractive as the myth or the pixie.” Bambam demanded, leaning towards the older. S.coups and Hoshi laughed while Woozi stay quit but Xiumin looked a little serious.

 

“Well for that, Mer people are, without a doubt one of the most beautiful species out there. With or without glamour.” Woozi supplied.

 

“Glamour whats that?” Jungkook asked.

 

“It’s something some creatures can use to make people see what they want to see.” Kyungsoo said. 

 

“So wait, is it like some kind of illusion?” Mark asked.

 

"Yup. But i must say the Fox Spirit is the one you guys need to avoid. There are the critical creatures. They can get your soul/spirit if they wan't so if ever you guys encounter one of them. Just leave them alone. Go far away to them. Or just run away." Kyungsoo said with a serious tone.

 

 

* * *

**_TBC.._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is the first chapter? Is it okay? The next chapter will be posted soon.  
> Comment. Subscribe.  
> Thank you!


	2. 2. Trouble in Magnetic Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo got injured, Bambam is missing, the alpha's in fight and Minseok save them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for does who left Kudos in my last chapter (´⌣`ʃƪ) love you guys~

 

**(^ MAGNETIC FOREST ^)**

~~*~~*~~*~~

"I feel the sensation; I feel it at once.  
I’ll take you in one mouthful like cheese.  
I take in [your] scent, scrutinize [your] color  
I’ll eat you up with more refine than [drinking] wine.  
Ah, but the strength in my toenail weakens, so my appetite yeah is gone.

Maybe I’m sick. Have I fallen ill?  
Yeah I’m in trouble.  
Get a grip. How’d you get your heart stolen by a human?  
It’s [the human] only a one-bite meal.

Hey bite tight and then shake, shake ‘til you lose your mind.  
Hey do it in a style you’ve never tried.  
Before the big full moon comes out, do away with it.

That’s right wolf. I’m a wolf.  
I’ve fallen for this irresistible, powerful feeling and I’ve let go [of myself].  
I like simplicity  
The hidden thing within me has opened its eyes now."

~~*~~*~~*~~

 

“The Fox Spirit are beautiful like the nymph and pixie kind of too and it same for the merman.” Xiumin said, “It can be there equal parts scary and ethereal. That can cause their prey to be aware that they can’t possibly be human so they smooth it out. Still, Fox Spirit and Merman are usually painful to look at, and not in a bad way, it’s just how beautiful they are. It’s like, you want to look away but you also never want to look at anything else, but just them.” he explained, looking thoughtful.

 

“So, did you’ve met one of them hyung?” Yugyeom asked.

 

“Yes, quite a few actually. But only i meet is a merman. I never meet a Fox Spirit before , and i'm telling you guys. I don't wan't to meet one  _ever_.” Xiumin said. The maknae line gasped.

 

“Tell us about it!” Bambam said, was nearly bouncing in his seat.

 

“Well, I was just a kid in that time then,” Xiumin began, brows furrowing. “Well, i don't know the history of this forest before because i'm still a kid back then. Until i was a teen before my parents tell me about the history of this forest. As far as i remember i had run off that time bacause my cousin and i have a fight that time, I had a very early sensitive emotion stage that time and we are in here south part of the forest that time too, and because of our fight i run off until my feet stop in the east forest entrance. After a while i'll decide to explore to the inside of the east forest. A while ago in the middle of the forest i found this beautiful lake, since most of the top was frozen. I didn’t think anything was there but just a fish or something small and I got bored because i can do anything there but to stare in the lake of froze. So, I started to throw a rocks, until little pieces of ice crack, but I noticed that the water didn’t ripple or wave a little. It didn’t move at all. The rocks I threw just sunk to the bottom without a sound or a single wave. That is a meaning or a sign that a Merman is in the area and as supernatural/creatures type, you should run very fast.” Xiumin paused in his story to tell them, pointing at Yugyeom and Bambam in turn. Jungkook wanted him to continue the story faster.

“At the time, I didn’t know that. Instead, I went closer, wanting to investigate. I poked my finger at the water a bit, but nothing happened, even when I waved my hand in it. Then, I was scared because i'm just a kid back then and no one is in there, then a minutes ago i'm shivering. I don't know why, until I looked up. And then there i see a two merman kid was there, watching me. The other one his eyes were so grey, while the other one his eyes are black , I had never seen eyes that black and grey before. And there was so close to me and I hadn’t heard them that they move. The water is never move. The water just froze to there spot. But, instead of running, I just stand there, curious. The merman seemed just as curious as I was. And there was so beautiful. I wanted to look away but I also really didn’t want to. And then one of them spoke. He asked me why such a young vampire was playing with danger. The way he asked it, he was so calm and cool, unbothered, but the question filled me with fear. I couldn’t even answer, but they didn’t seem bothered. He just came closer, while the other one just stare. His eyes blank and grey, kind of like the surface of the water he was in. Then the other one whose with the black eyes asked me, when the grey eyes was close enough to me, the black eyes asks if I wanted to swim with them. I didn’t get the chance to answer before my parents found me. The mermen kid didn’t leave, wasn’t even ruffled by their appearance. Instead, there just started humming, it was a song, but one I’d never heard before. I never knew why they was doing that because my parents snatched me up and ran faster away from the lake, but I remember turning around to look at them again, and there i see the two of them with this kid too, but this kid not look like a merman so i don't knew whose creature he is. While the other kid are just stare to us the merman were both just laughing. I think they were brother or cousin they looked pretty similar. I’m pretty sure they would’ve eat me but i think about it. Im a vampire so it never happen, so i think that they just pulling a prank on me. ” After he finished his story, it was quiet save for the crackling of the burning wood.

 

“Holy shit, that’s like, terrifyingly. Badass.” Jungkook breathed. 

 

"Yah! Language Kookie." Kyungsoo glaring.

 

"Sorry hyung." Jungkook pouts.

 

"But hyung. That's cool. Seeing a merman." Bambam squeal.

 

“Don’t you ever think about to search for a fucking merman Bambam.” Mark said, glaring at him.

 

“What?” Bambam asked innocently.

 

"Don't what me now Bambam, i swear to you." Mark warned in his low voice.

 

"What is it hyung? Don't y'worry i'm not going to search for a merman hyung." Bambam said, grinning.

 

“We’re not looking for any type of Fox Spirit or Merman. Did you hear me? They are dangerous. They can killed you, us, apparently all kinds of creatures.” he said.

 

“Their general favorite is the creatures type but yes, they won’t spare other supernatural creatures too.” Woozi said, nodding.

 

“So, do the Fox Spirit eat their own kind?” Yugyeom asked.

 

“No, actually. But everything else other than they kind yes.” Hoshi said.

 

“What about, like Phoenix spirit and stuff. Aren’t they cousins?” Jungkook asked.

 

“No, they’re not. They have similar abilities, but they aren’t related.” Kyungsoo answered.

 

“That is terrifying.” Yugyeom said. 

 

“Yes, it is. Which is why I’d advise you to be careful around the west and center of the forest. Fox Spirit can control you if ever they wan't you.” Xiumin said.

 

“Can they like, do that if ever you are outside of this forest?” Bambam asked. Kyungsoo only shook his head in exasperation. 

 

“Yes actually. Fox Spirit can track your spirit if they wan't to.” S.coups said.

 

“So they don’t have wings?” Yugyeom asked.

 

“No. They don't have wings but they have a nine tails. While the Phoenix Spirit have a wings. Fox Spirit are land creatures. But the Phoenix Spirit are air creatures. Really.” Hoshi said.

 

“Wow. Any Phoenix Spirit here?” Mark asked.

 

“Yup. They in north forest, they prefer the forest there. Because of the big clearing.” Woozi said. 

 

“That is so fucking scary.” Yugyeom said, but he sounded excited. Kyungsoo groaned.

 

“Okay, now. I think I’m going to call it a night on this one. And yah! Yugyeom no badword please.” Kyungsoo said, standing up and dusting himself off. Followed with Mark.

 

“Aww, come on Hyung.” Yugyeom whined, pouting. Kyungsoo and Mark shook there head.

 

“We should get some sleep guys. Tomorrow were going to take hiking. Any more talk about things that can killed all of us in quick attact then we're going to run for the safety of our house.” Kyungsoo said.

 

The others agreed to call it a night and Kyungsoo, Mark and Jungkook went into there tent. While the others do the same.

 

~~*~~

**_(The Magnetic Forest Center ^)_ **

Yugyeom suddenly awaked what felt like minutes later with a loud gasp. He panicked for a moment, still dreaming that he was drowning, strong hands on his head keeping him down. Yugyeom shuddered for a moment, scared at how real his dream was, how he still felt the frozen pricks of the water surrounding him, entering to his lungs. He only calmed himself down when he reminded that his hyungs is in there with him to protect them.

 

He took a few deep breaths before turning to check if Bambam and Xiumin are there. However, Xiumin is in there sleeping while Bambam is not there. Frowning, Yugyeom turned. The zipper to their tent was open and cold air was blowing inside. With a long suffering sigh, Yugyeom got out of the tent. But before he can go outside of the tent Xiumin called him.

 

“Whats the matter Yugie?” Xiumin asked. Half asleep.

 

"HYUNG! BAMBAM IS GONE?!" Yugyeom scream.

 

It took a few minutes to realise what his saying. So, after the sleepilys gone they get out of there tent quickly to wake up the others. They took a good three minutes before the others are fully awaked. 

 

“Bambam is gone? How long ago?” Kyungsoo asked. Xiumin shrugged, looking up. It was hard to see the sky from all the massive trees, but it was pretty obvious it was night time. 

 

“We don't know hyung. After i wake up a minutes ago his not in the tent.” Yugyeom said.

 

“Well, I’ve think he go to the east forest.” Woozi said, frowning. 

 

"WHAT!!" Kyungsoo and Mark scream in unison.

 

"The east forest?" Jungkook asks.

 

"Yes. The mermans territory." S.coups said.

 

"Fuck that kid. What the hell his going to do there!" Mark said angrily.

 

"Chill Mark. I think the mermans the one who do this thing." Xuimin says.

 

"What are you talking about hyung?" Kyungsoo asked.

 

"Well, did you guys remember my story earlier about the merman thing?" He asked. All of them nod so he continue. "I think if ever i'm right. Bambam is safe. Because the one whose doing this is the mermans cousin. The two of them like to play, So i'm sure this is their prank."

 

"What are you talking about? The merman? Seriously?" Mark asked. Xiumin nodded.

 

"Yeah. I'm sure they are the one who doing this." Xiumin said.

 

“Where should we going to look for him? To the east?” Kyungsoo said after a moment.

 

"I don't know. Like i says the mermans cousin like to play. So, im sure Bambam is everywere here in the forest. I'm not sure if his in the east or to the north , west or to the center. I really don't know." Xiumin said, panicking a little.

 

“Can you smell him hyung?” Mark asked.

 

“No i can't, his smell is all over the place. I can't track him.” Xiumin replied.

 

“Great. Now what.” Jungkook crossed his arms to his chest. He was going to kick Bambam’s ass for making them worried.

 

“We’ll going to split up in a group.” Woozi said after a moment, apparently worried too.

 

“Woozi and Hoshi will go the West Forest.” Xuimin said, pointing in the opposite direction of where he was standing.

 

“Then Yugyeom and S.coups, you too will go to the East Forest. Coups you knew what to do okay? Don't go near the lake.” he said after a moment.

 

"Then Mark and Jungkook will go to the Center Forest. Please you guys need to be careful there. As i was saying there have a mysterious alpha that you don't need to meet alright? If ever you see that alpha, Jungkook-ah don't you ever tried to fight with him/her because you can defeated him/her. So, just run away." Xiumin seriously said. "While Kyungsoo and i going to the North Forest. After thirty minutes will going to meet here again alright?" 

 

“Alright.” They all said in unison. 

 

"If ever anything happen. In case of emergency just run outside of the forest. We're going to meet there to the van yeah?" Xiumin said, they all nodded.

 

After that they start to split up to there direction were on their way. Kyungsoo and Xiumin are about a ten miles away from their little camping spot when Xiumin heard something or someone growling. So he stop. Kyungsoo see him stop so he paused, turning to look at him confused. Xiumin looking everywere. Like his searching for something. Before Kyungsoo can says something he seen a purple lightning going to Xiumin's direction. Because he mentally panicked he cant think straight so he just pushed Xiumin away to the purple lightning. And ofcourse Kyungsoo is the one got injured.

 

"Watch out!" Kyungsoo said, before he pushed Xiumin out of the way.

 

"KYUNGSOO!!" Xiumin scream. Before he go to Kyungsoo's direction that now laying down to the ground.

 

"Arghhh!" Kyungsoo yelped in paint.

 

"Yah! Why did you do that!! You idiot." Xiumin said with a teary eyes. He pulled Kyungsoo to lay him on his lap.

 

"I'm s-sorry i can't t-think straight h-hyung." Kyungsoo said groaning because of pain.

 

"Oh god.. Kyungsoo your bleeding." Xiumin panicking said, while holding Kyungsoo in his arms.

 

"I'm f-ine hyung... r-eally.." he whimper.

 

"Gosh. Kyungsoo your not okay! Look your bleeding for peter sake!!" Xiumin yell.

 

"H-yung.. y-you need to c-almdown." Kyungsoo said, then cry in pain.

 

"Kyung—" Xiumin's word got cut off because someone speak on there back not so far to them.

 

"Omega." their attacker said. Xiumin look back and he seen a Purple Lightning Dragon. ( _They are in the North Forest center to where the wide forest clearing are so that's why the dragon are not impossible to be there._ )

 

"Alpha Dragon." Xiumin breathed.

 

"His mine." the Alpha Dragon announced before he start to walk to there direction.

 

"Fuck this!!" Xiumin breathed, before the Alpha Dragon can go closer to them. Someone attack the Alpha with a big blue fire ball, the Alpha who attact the Purple Lightning Dragon is like the same. But the other is a Blue Fire Dragon, while the other is purple lightning. Xiumin used his power to defend them for the blue fire ball that the Blue Fire Dragon Alpha cast to attack the Purple Lightning. Xiumin build an big shield ice wall to there front. In the time Xiumin's done to make an ice wall for them to not get involved to the two Alpha's fighting, Kyungsoo pass out in the middle of Xiumin's spell because of the sudden attack earlier and to his bleeding wound. While the two Alpha Dragon's are still busy attacking eachother. Xiumin grab the opportunity to escape, he put Kyungsoo to his back to piggyback ride him. After he make sure that Kyungsoo is alright and not falling to his back he us his Vampire speed to run off in the forest entrance to we're he knew the van is there. But before he can get far away he heard one of the Alpha Dragon said something or more like growling, _"My mate."_

 

He heard the Alpha Dragon growled before they disappeared to the forest trees. While running off to get to the forest entrance, Xiumin didn't know that Kyungsoo unconsciously cast a spell. A dangerous one. Kyungoo cast a sweetened pheromones arousal scent spell to the forest. It's a spell for the anytype of supernatural and creatures to get them arousal and ofcourse to make them angry, frustrated, annoyed, irritated, heated and fighting for dominance. The spell is just going to stop if the one who did the spell are not in the place anymore, so if Kyungsoo and the others are gone in the forest the spell is going to stop and everything is going to back to normal again.  In the time Xiumin get outside of the forest he immediately look to where the van is. When he spotted it not far away to where they are. He stalked closer towards the van, Xiumin didn't need a key to open the sliding door of the van. He just use his ice magic to open it, Xiumin made an ice key for the van key lock to open it. After he unlock the door, he slide it to open then he go inside to the last seat on the back to lay Kyungsoo to there. After his satisfied that Kyungsoo is okay in the backseat he immediately get off to the van and close the door, but he didn't lock it this time. After he close the door he hurriedly run off in speed to the entrance of the forest to search for Woozi and Hoshi, Because Woozi is a pixie and Xiumin knew that Woozi is a pixie healer. So he need to see Woozi as soon as possible. Well, Xiumin is a Royal Vampire and he is a Frost/Ice Dragon. While S.coups, Hoshi and Woozi is a half pixie and half shapeshifter, S.coups is a Water Controler, then Hoshi is a Fire Controler and Woozi is Healer.

 

Suddenly, Xiumin stop running because he bumped on someone. He look down, because the one he bumped is knock on the ground because of the unexpected impact. He smile slightly to the one he bumped before he help the other to stand up on his own feet. Before he tilting his head to the other one.

 

"Hey guys! Why the two of you are running like crazy? Is someone chasing after to you guys?" Xiumin asked, cunfused.

 

"Hell none Xuimin hyung! It's like that... we're just scared." Hoshi said.

 

"Scared? Why? Is something happened?" Xiumin asked, worried.

 

"Yeah. Scared." Hoshi replies, nodding his head.

 

"Something happened hyung. And it's really, really terrifying. We're really scared. You known, Hoshi and i, is in the West forest looking for Bambam, the whole west forest is to quite for a while. Then suddenly, there this Phoinex Spirit appeared in front of us with the Fox Spirit attacking him or her we don't know if it's a boy or girl so we don't knew. We don't know what is happening until we smell this sweetened pheromones arousal scent. I think someone do that spell to this forest because whenever you go, there someone fighting. I think half of the forest is fighting with each other hyung. We're not safe here anymore so we need to get out of here." Woozi explained.

 

"Is that so? Whose the one who do that? It's a dangerous spell." Xiumin breath.

 

"Hyung... were scared." Woozi said, his eyes full of tears now.

 

"Alright. Did you guys get the camping stuff in the camping spot?" Xiumin asked.

 

"Ne. We get it all." Hoshi replies, patting the youngers back softly.

 

"Okay. You guys go outside. Then look for the black van. If you see it just open the door. I didn't lock it so yeah. And Woozi, Kyungsoo is in their. You need to heal him because he was injured. You two need to take care Kyungsoo for me while i'm getting the others okay?" Xiumin said, in a hurry.

 

"Okay hyung." Woozi replies.

 

"And Xuimin hyung. Where going to call hyung for help." Hoshi said, before they run off to the exit of the forest.

 

"WHERE'S MY MATE!!" someone yelled, before the two can get far.

 

"Good. Now go! And don't look back anymore. Take care kids." Xiumin yell, then he run to the center forest direction.

 

After a while of running. Xiumin seen the two, Mark and Jungkook in the entrance of the center forest. Jungkook is kneeling in his right knee while holding his chest, then Mark is in Jungkook's back patting the younger back smoothly to calm the youngers down. So, Xiumin immediately run to their side.

 

"What happened?" Xiumin asked, worried for the younger.

 

"I don't know. A while ago his okay then suddenly his being like this." Mark said, his voice is filled with worried too.

 

"Argh shit!" Jungkook whimper.

 

"Kookie-ah. You okay?" Mark asked.

 

"Hyung.. i c-can't argh!" Jungkook groan.

 

"Dammit. Mark you need to get Jungkook out of here. Bring him outside of the forest. Kyungsoo, Woozi and Hoshi are in the van now. Go there and stay don't go anywhere okay?" Xiumin said, standing on his own feet.

 

"But how about the others? Yugyeom and Bambam?" Mark asked, panicking.

 

"I'll take care of them. Just go okay?" Xiumin said.

 

"Alr—" Mark's word got cut of because someone push Xiumin down. Mark run to Xiumin's direction to help him to get up.

 

"Hyung are you okay?" Mark asked, he look around to find where the culprit are. But to his dismay he don't see anyone.

 

"Arghhh!" Jungkook groan in pain again.

 

"Go. Leave now Mark. I c—" Xiumin got cut off again. Because someone punch him in the stomach.

 

"Fuck." Xiumin breath. 

 

"What the hell. Where the hell are you fucker?!" Mark cursed, again he look around to find the culprit.

 

"Where am i?" they heard someone said, laughing slightly.

 

"Fuck you. Why didn't you show your self to us?!" Mark asks, irritated.

 

"Why would i?" someone asked.

 

"Fucker." Xiumin breath. But the someone heard him. So, the someone attack him again. The attacker kick him to his back then he slam him to the trees. Xiumin groan in pain.

 

 "Dammit! A fucking invisible!" Xiumin deadpanned. While the someone just laugh.

 

"What? Are you scared now Bloodsucker?" someone asked.

 

"Scared my ass." Xiumin smirked.

 

"Tsk. What a waste of energy." someone said. Xiumin ignore it. Instead he walk to Mark and Jungkook. And whisper something to Mark.

 

"I have a plan. I'm going to do a spell, to have a storm snow just to trap that fucking invisible." Xiumin whisper, grinning. Mark eyes got bigger because of shock.

 

"Are you sure hyung? Is it dangerous?" Mark murmur.

 

"Yup. Don't worry. We're safe to this storm i promise." Xiumin mumble back, then he wink to Mark.

 

"Okay then." Mark mutted, nodding his head slightly.

 

"On the count of three. We need to run." Xiumin mumble. Mark nodded before he get up and put Jungkook on his back. Xiumin signal him to get ready before he start to do the spell. In just a few minutes the storm snow is starting now. The someone gasp in suprise, before they see that the someone is in just a few meter to them. Xiumin signal in his finger that 'in the count of three they going to run' Mark nodded. After the count of three they run off. Mark heard something on there back and he going to look to there back but Xiumin beat him for doing so, yelling to him.

  
   
"Don't look back! If you do where going to trap here in the forest. Forever." Xiumin yell.

 

"What? Why?" Mark asked, confuse.

 

"What you heard. It's a fucking trapping spell Mark, so don't look back and just run." Xiumin deadpanned.

 

"What the..." Mark breath. When they are three miles away from the center forest Xiumin stop from running so Mark do the same. Mark look at Xiumin with questioning look.

 

"Go to the van first Mark. I'm going to follow later after i get the other's okay?" Xiumin said nodding to the opposite direction.

 

"Are you sure Xiumin hyung?" Mark asked worried.

 

"Ofcourse. I'll be fine. Don't worry okay?" Xiumin assured.

 

"Alright." Mark nodded, his going to run off again but Xiumin stop him. "Why hyung?" Mark asked confused.

 

"I'm really, really sorry." Xiumin said in a sad voice.

 

"Sorry for what hyung?" Mark asked, scared to what Xiumin going to says.

 

"Kyungsoo is injured." Xiumin said, head down.

 

"W-what?" Mark mumble. 

 

"I'm sorry. I really 'em. I'm going to explain what happen later okay? But for now on just go and take care of Kyungsoo. I'm going to get the others. Alright? I'll see you later Mark." Xiumin says sincerely, he pats Mark shoulder lightly before he run off to the other direction. Mark stay still for a few second before he shake his head slightly and run off as fast as he can just to get to Kyungsoo immediately. He is to much worried to Kyungsoo to slowdown his running.

 

 

In the East Forest, Xiumin get there on time. There he see the one they are seaching for, Bambam, and the other two, Yugyeom and S.coups. And the other one he can't see because the persons back is in his direction so he didn't knew who it is, but it looks familiar to him. Bambam is in the shoreline of the lake while Yugyeom and S.coups are kneeling down in the sand clenching there chest. Then the other person is on Bambam's side. While the two merman is in the lake not so far to the shoreline.

 

"Come here little omega." the pink haired hummed, gesturing to the lake. Bambam look confuse but he obey. But the person on his side stop him to doing so.

   
"Yah! Fucking merman. Don't touch him!" the person yelled. Xiumin gasp, because he knew whose voice belong that. The pink haired merman laugh softly.

 

"Relax Chennie~ We're just having fun here." the pink haired grin.

 

"Fun my ass. Stop this already Baekhyun.." Chen the person said.

   
"Where just playing around here bloodsucker." the black haired said in a bored tone.

 

"Where just playing around my ass. Fuck off Daehyun." Chen deadpanned.

  
   
"Chill there hyung-nim." Baekhyun said, then he laugh.

 

"Fuck you!" Chen cursed.

 

"No. I don't wanna. I don't like to be fucked with a bloodsucker." Baekhyun replies, grinning.

 

_"Well, i don't wan't to fuck an big childish fish either. I don't want to have an ugly fish son or daughter y'know."_  Chen mocked, smirking.

 

"How dare you!!" Baekhyun scream angrily.

 

"Why? I'm just saying the fact here. A Royal Vampire and a type A merman? oh please." Chen said dramatically.

 

"Yah!" Baekhyun squeal.

 

"What?" Chen asked innocently.

 

"You! Your a fucking Vampire!!" Baekhyun squeal. Before he throw an light ball to Chen's direction. Chen picks Bambam up then he dodge Baekhyun's light ball. Then Chen cast a really big lightning to the mermans direction. Baekhyun stricken by the lightning Chen's casted, while Daehyun dodge it easily. Baekhyun groans because of pain, Chen smirked.

 

"Kim Jongdae!" Xiumin called out to Chen's attention. Chen look to his back just to see Xiumin is in Yugyeom and S.coups side.

 

"Hey Baby Min~" Chen greeted him happily, he run to Xiumin side then he kiss Xiumin's right fluffy cheeks. 

 

"Yah!" Xiumin yelp, while holding his right cheeks that now painted in a crimson red.

 

"Aigoo~ Your sow cute Minnie~" Chen tease.

 

"Shut up." Xiumin mumble.

 

Chen chuckled then said. "Minnie can you do me a favor?" 

 

"Favor? What favor?" Xiumin asked confuse.

 

"Yah! What are you two talking about?" Baekhyun yell annoyed.

 

"Well, I'm going to strike them in one go. Then can you froze the lake for me after i strike them?" Chen asked, Xiumin nodded. "Good then after that were going to run off." he said to the other two, Yugyeom and S.coups. The two nod so he just smile before he look ahead to the two merman.

 

"What are y—" Baekhyun didn't have a chance to finish his sentence because Chen strike them from above. So, the two merman got shocked because of the sudden attact. The two have no time to get there self up to the water again 'cause Xiumin froze the whole lake.

 

"Now run." Chen said, then there all start to run. Bambam is still on Chen's back, but Chen alright with it. 

 

"Hyung. The merman is up on the water again." Yugyeom said, panicking.

   
"Just run! Don't look back." Xiumin yell.

 

"But the water is chasing us hyung." Yugyeom squeal.

  
    
"We need to get out of here." Chen says.

 

"Dammit." Xiumin cursed under his breath, because the water is on there back now. Xiumin stop for a while to build a wall of ice to slow the water for chasing them before he run again. They run and run faster. After a good 30 minutes there are in the Magnetic forest entrance now.

   
"Go to the van faster." Xiumin shout to them. All of them obey and run to the black van faster. Yugyeom open the sliding door of the van before he climb to the second set of seat. After he sit Chen bring Bambam down to Yugyeom's side before he climb to the first row of seat S.coups sit next to him. Then S.coups close the door immediately after he sit down. While Xiumin get the shotgun seat. After everyone get on the van, Mark start the van then he drive off immediately. He drive in full speed.    
   
"Let's go to our house. We're safe there." Chen announce. 

 

All of them agree. So Chen tell the direction to where his house is.

~~*~~

_**Someone** _

A good looking and charming guy watched how the two Royal Vampire, one Beta A and Omega B, and the half pixie half shapeshifter run off to the black van. When the Beta A open the door of the van,  
the charming guy smirked. He now smell the scent of the one his searching for in the forest earlier.  _The Legendary Omega_. The good looking guy look at him to see his reaction, when he seen the smirk on the charming guy lips, he grin and asked.

 

"His the one you searching in the forest a while ago?" the good looking guy mumble, but he knew that the charming guy heared him.

 

"Yea. He is." the other replies not looking on him. The good looking guy just shrug, then he look to the front again to discover that the black van is gone now. 

 

"So, what's your plan now?" good looking guy asked, staring to where the black van is earlier.

 

"I donno." charming guy replies, still staring to the front. 

 

The good looking guys humming then asked. "Do you plan on going to the school they are attending?"

 

_"Si."_  the charming guy replies then shrug. Then he turn around to walk in the forest again. The good looking guy grin to the direction to where the van earlier before he turn around too to followed the other guy.

~~*~~

_**The Merman** _

 "Fucking vampire arghhh!" Baekhyun groan loudly.

 

"Tsk. Suck a careless hyung?" the black haired guy mumble.

 

"Yah! Does Vampire is a cheater!!" Baekhyun squeal loudly.

 

"Hey! Can you stop it? My ear is going to exploded sooner or later." Daehyun hiss. 

 

"Yah! Yah! Do i even care if you're ear going to exploded or something. For you to know —I DON'T EVEN CARE!!"Baekhyung scream his lungs out.

 

"Did i say that you care? —I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING YOU FUCKER!!" Daehyun shout back.

 

"You.. you.. yo— argh! Never mind. This is does fucking vampire and his friends fault!!" Baekhyun mumble.

 

"Anyway, Hey our dear baby C. Do you knew that one of them have this Enchanted Omega's brother?" Daehyun asked.

 

"Who? The Beta A?" the black haired asked, tilting his head to the side cutely.

 

"Yup. I heard that, this Enchanted Omega don't want to be near to all Enchanted Alphas. Thats what the Royal Omega says."Baekhyun said, then Daehyun nodded.

 

"Really?" black haired mumble.

 

"Yup." the two merman said in unison.

 

_"Interesting."_  black haired breath.

 

"Well then, if you want to meet your mate. Then you need to enroll to our school." Baekhyun said happily.

 

"Why would i?" black haired murmur.

 

"Because. The Enchanted Omega that we are saying is our classmate. I guess? Anyway, all of them are in our school, studying. And if i'm not wrong, they are staying in the school dorm." Daehyun mutter.

 

"So, it means you are going to our school." Baekhyun cheerfully said.

 

"School my ass." black haired mumble. 

 

"Nah. I don't want to go studying to your ass." Baekhyun said in a sassy way.

 

"What ever. I don't want you to my ass either. I don't want a fish in my ass. It's  _terrifying._ " black haired said, he emphasize the last word with a smirk in his lips.

 

"Your so mean to me baby C." Baekhyun said, pouting his lips cutely.

 

"Who cares?" black haired says, shrug his shoulders in a playful manners.

 

"Anyway baby C. Are you going to enroll or not?" Daehyun asked.

 

"Well..." black haired mumble.

 

"Oh come on baby C. You know that hyung is going to be happy if you do. So just do it." Baekhyun demanded. After that its a long silent.

 

The black haired guy sigh before he speak again. "Alright. I'm going to attend that fucking school of yours. Now happy?" 

 

"More than that. I'm super happy." Baekhyun grin. The black haired guy roll his eyes before he turned around to leave. 

 

"What ever." he mumble, before he disappear to the forest woods.

~~*~~

_**Anonymous** _

"Aigoo~ What a great Royal Vampire he is right?" the Enchanted Beta said, smirked.

 

"Oh shut up will you!" The Beta A hissed, the Enchanted Beta laugh.

 

"Well you see. The Royal Vampire is the one you attact, so what are you expecting for? That you can defeat the higher ranking than you? Oh please, your just an supernatural type. His a Royal Vampire and you are just Beta A. Your ranking is sow far away from the Vampire ranking. So,  _don't ever dream again that you can defeat a higher ranking yeah?_ "  Enchanted Beta said, emphasize the last sentence. 

 

"What the fuck!" the Beta A cursed under his breath. The Enchanted Beta just smirk to him.

 

"You can leave now." the Enchanted Beta said, nodding to the doors direction. The Beta A didn't says anything he just obey and go outside. 

 

"So, whats that for?" the Royal Beta asked.

 

"Well, it's about to the  _outsiders_." the Enchanted Beta said, emphasize the last word.

 

"What about them? And who are they?" the Royal Beta asked.

 

"Actually, i didn't know who they are. All i knew is there are outsider." the Enchanted Beta said.

 

"Do you knew what type they are? And how many they are?" the Enchanted Alpha asked, curious to the outsider.

 

"Hmm.. I think they are eighth? oh no no... they are nine 'cause there this one Vampire go here to the forest just to help the outside. And for the type. Three of them are half Pixie half Shapeshifter, then one Beta A. The Royal Vampire couple, one Enchanted Alpha. And last the three Omega, one of them are Omega B then the other is Royal Omega and lastly the Legendary Omega." the Enchanted Beta replies, nodding.

 

"Royal Omega? If i'm not wrong. The blood spot i see and smell in the north forest is him?" the Royal Beta breath.

 

"Maybe?" the Enchanted Beta said.

 

"The Legendary Omega. I smell his scent in the two guy earlier, i think they are one of the three half pixie half shapeshifter. That scent, i love the scent of that Omega." Enchanted Alpha admitted.

 

"You wanna see him?" Enchanted Beta asked, smiling.

 

"How?" the Ecnhanted Alpha asked back, confused.

 

"Well, i heard the merman cousin's says that, the outsiders is studying to the school where the two of them are studying too. And they says that the outsiders are staying in the school dorm." the Enchanted Beta said, happily.

 

"The merman cousin's? Daehyun and Baekhyun?" the Royal Beta asked, confused. The other Beta nodded. "So, how didn't you do that? i mean how did you heard it?" 

 

"Duh! Ofcourse i use my power. Invisibility." the Enchanted Beta replies, rolling his eyes.

 

"Do you known where this school is?" the Enchanted Alpha asked.

 

"Yup." the Enchanted Beta said, smirking.

 

"Good. We're going to enroll there." the Enchanted Alpha said, then the Enchanted Beta squeal because of happiness. 

 

_"Cool. I'm going to meet you now Enchanted Omega."_  the Enchanted Beta mumble to himself.

~~*~~

**_The Dragon_ **

“His my mate you vampirefucker!” the brunette haired screams angrily, he punch the big tree again and again untill his hand is bleeding now.

 

"Yah! Hyung!" the blonde called, panicked as he rushed towards the brunette.

 

The brunette haired turned, but he didn’t seem all that bothered to see the blonde running towards him. When the blonde haired guy was close enough, the first thing he did was check to see if the cut is to deep and he check if the brunette have some injured in any part. The brunette looked fine except to his bleeding hand and he was frowning at the blonde when the blonde looked at his face.

 

“What happened? Why are you punching the trees hyung?” the blonde demanded.

 

“I needed to. Because does fucking vampire get my mate. He separeted me to my mate. Then he run away from me with my mate on his back.” the brunette said, still frowning. He looked annoyed.

 

“Okay, and what happened then? Did you chased them?” the blonde asked.

 

“I can't. Because the asshole Ravi decide to attact me before i can ever go to my bleeding mate." the brunette replies.

 

"Ravi? But wait! What do you mean by  _'my bleeding mate'_? what happened?" the blonde asked, confuse. But the brunette didn't says anything he just keep silent.

 

“Yah! you need to tell me hyung!” the blonde demanded, feeling like he was going to rip his hair out because of annoyance.

 

"Well, i didn't mean too. It like that.. um.. Well, me and Ravi are playing there too the clearing with our dragon form. And i accidentally shot my mate, really it's an accident. I didn't see him there so yeah." the brunette sadly said.

  
 "Seriously hyung? How did you knew his your mate?" the blonde asked, looking a little confused.

 

"I don't care if you didn't believe me. But to tell you, i smell an Legendary Omega's scent there too. His not there with my mate and the vampire but i know my mate and yours is cousin. And i knew he run away with them. And i'm making sure to you that i'm going after them." the brunette said, before he walk away to the blonde.

 

  
_"My Mate."_  the blonde breath.

~~*~~

**_TBC..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First of all sorry for the typo. Again english is not my first language.  
> So, what do you guys think for this chapter? I will appreciate it if you guys comment .  
> Remember, your comment is really, really, important to me, and Thank you for reading this.
> 
> Comment  
> Thank you!
> 
> Chu!Yi!


	3. 3. Warrior Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk. They already met? new student, new dormmate.

~~*~~

"Baby baby  
Can you stay beautiful just like you are right now?  
So my heart can race even after time passes  
Baby baby  
Don’t wither, this is all for the selfish me  
You have to stay just as you are right now  
Your eyes are pretty like a deer  
My princess  
When you laugh at me it’s so chic  
Are you crazy?  
You’re a natural beauty, so unique, so unique  
My perfect dear  
Be my muse."  
~~*~~

"Daebak…” the Red haired breathed as he stared ahead at the view of the  _Warrior Academy_. As he looked past the  cars in front of them, the red haired could see the buildings almost clearly now. In the position they was in, it looked like they were layered upon each other ­just like a painting. Dark aged brick,tall points on the rooftops, lots of windows.It was absolutely beautiful and the red haired could see some students walking around the campus already. The three young guys got out of the car. The red haired stood there for a moment in the open air and breathed in. Even from inside the campus, he couldn’t see the whole area. It was just pathways leading to the front of the buildings, as the place they had parked was towards the back. Another thing he noticed was the large amount of trees that were scattered upon the school grounds. The raven-haired suddenly cleared his throat and walked ahead of the them as the red haired and the black haired followed. They walked on the smooth paved pathway until it curved to the front of the main building. It was smaller than the other buildings, and a large part of it was made up of purple dark floor to ceiling glass walls. The raven-haired glanced at the sign that hung on the maroon brick outside wall that said  _"Front Office"_. They both walked in and a student walked out at the same time as them, he bowed to three of them quickly before he scurried off. The red haired stuck his hands in his coat pockets, he suddenly felt insecure at his new school. The black haired and the red haired stood off to the side as the raven-haired greeted the lady who sat at the front. She smiled warmly and her eyes wandered to where the two's stood, a surprised look of recognition on her face.

 

  
“Oh, the new student's? Mr.Park's nephew! We’ve been expecting you guys!” She greeted and the three bowed to her as she smiled back. 

 

“Your guys arrived in time. We were getting worried that you guys not going to show off. Anyway we had you guys roommate get called in here but we had to send them back to there rooms because you didn't arrived yet.So,How 'bout we discus the rules and regulation of our school then. While we're waiting for your roommates to pick you up?" She asked, still smiling.

 

"It's fine with us." The raven-haired said in his sweet voice, while the two nodded slowly.Still processing everything she was saying. "Okay. So guys, please take your sit first before we start." She said, motioning to the chair infront of the desk.The three nodded before they sit.

 

"Alright. So, first of all let me introduce my self first. I'm Ms.Park Jiyeon and i'm the one incharge here in the front office, so if you guys need help i'm just here to help you guys. Okay, for the rules and regulation of this school i would like to say that if you can see, all of the student here in Warrior Academy is all Supernatural creature, but here in this school all the student are in one form only. No one can't transform in to dragons, mermans, pixies, shifters, phoenixs, foxs, unicorns, angels, lions, fairies, coyotes, jaguars, nymphs, tigers, bears and apes. So, if you guys are one of them then you can't transform in that form." She said, smiling sadly to the three.

 

"What do you mean by that?" the red haired asked, frowning.

 

"Well, you see guys. This school are protected, and the owner of this school put an spell in this. So, If you are one of the creatures i said then your form is going to be a wolf. Because in this academy the creatures that were needed is just Vampires and Wolfs so yeah." Jiyeon said smiling. 

 

"So, if we are a jaguar creatures then were going to be a wolf too?" the red haired asked.

 

"Yup. All the other creatures that not a Vampires and Werewolfs are going to be one of them too." Jiyeon replies.

 

"Oh. So, what about our powers?" the black haired asked.

 

"Well for that matter. You can't use your power here in academy too but you can use them in your Magic class only. And yeah the power that required to this academy is just the healing abilities only. " Jiyeon replies.

 

"Okay..." the two said, nodding.

 

"Hmm.. okay guys. For the rules and regulations;first you can't pick a fight here in the academy; second don't force any of the omegas to be your mate; and lastly, you can do a battle or competition to win an omega but you need to inform the academy's student councils first before you do. Because the student councils the one who going to prepare the competition for the battle of the omegas mate." Jiyeon explain.

 

"Daebak... thats cool." the red haired said, smirking.

 

"Anyway.. Mr.Lee! Can you called the student from room 112 and room 127 because the new student are here now please.." Jiyeon called and a tall young man came out from the back room and bowed to the three of them.

 

"Hello guys, my name is Lee Minho." Minho greeted them sweetly. The three bowed slightly then smile to him, Minho smile back before he turn to Jiyeon. "I'm going to called all of them or just one in a roommate?" 

 

"Nah. Just one of the roommates are good." Jiyeon said smiling.

 

"Alright. Just wait a few minutes i'll be right back with them." Minho said, before he exit to the front office. 

~~*~~

 

"New student's?" Yien asked, sitting on the kitchen counter chair. While Kyungsoo is cooking for there breakfast.

 

"Yeah..." Kyungsoo replies, nodding his head slightly.

 

"Where hyung?" Yien asked again.

 

"Well, Jungkook have his own roommate now, it's the new student. And he said that his roommates is a very mysterious one." Kyungsoo said, not even looking to Yien.

 

"Mysterious roommate eh?" Yien mumble.

 

"Yup" Kyungsoo simple said.

 

"Hmm.. then why Ms.Jiyeon called you in the front office then?" Yien asked, tilting his head to the side confuse. 

 

"Oh that? Well like i said, we have a new student's for this year.. and the other room we have here is not yet occupied.. so Ms.Jiyeon called me earlier to tell me that the other new student's are going to be our new dorm mate." Kyungsoo explain.

 

"Is that so? Do you know whose going to be our dorm mate hyung?" Yien asked, rubbing his neck shyly.

 

"Nope. Not yet sweety..Ms.Jiyeon didn't said anything about it but he said that the new student are going to arrive later on.. so yeah." Kyungsoo replies, nodding.

 

"Oh. Is Kookie going here to eat with us hyung?" Yien asked, he stand up from where he was sitting to help Kyungsoo to prepare the dinning table for them to eat.

 

"Hmm.. i don't know. You know Jungkook his going to show up if he wan't too.. he didn't said anything anyway.." Kyungsoo said, while putting the food in the table.

 

"Yeah.. his going to show up anytime soon." Yien mumble, nodding.

 

"Hmm.. Let's just eat now shall we?" Kyungsoo said, nodding to the table.

 

"Yeah much better hyung." Yien said, smiling. Before the two cousins can sit, they heard knocking on the front door. The two look at each other awhile before Kyungsoo decide to walk to the front door to know who is the one knocking. When Kyungsoo open the door, he was greeted by Minho.

 

"Oh. Mr.Lee what can i do for you?" Kyungsoo asked politely.

 

"Hey. Kyungsoo! Just called me Mr.Minho and no need to be polite.. And oh Jiyeon called you to pick your new dorm mate, so i'm here to get you." Minho said, smiling sweetly to him.

 

"Ah. Alright Mr.Minho." Kyungsoo said, nodding. "Yah! Yien-ah i'm going to the front office for a while okay? i'll be back in a minute." he called and then Yien replied an simple ' _okay_ ' before Kyungsoo close the door. 

 

  
"Where going to the room 127 to get someone there before we can go to the front office okay?" Minho said. Kyungsoo nodded.

 

So, they immediately go to the elevator to go to the 7th floor. ( _They are in the 6th floor that's why_ ) When they are in the room 127, Mr.Minho knocked on the door immediately. In the third knock the door open.

 

"Yes what is it? oh hey there Kyungsoo hyung." Yugyeom greeted the two.

 

"Hey there Yugyeom-ah. Is Seokjin is in there?" Minho asked the younger.

 

"Ne Minho hyung. Why?" Yugyeom asked, tilts his head cutely.

 

"Jiyeon need him to the front office. Can you called him for me?" Minho said smilling.

 

"Ofcourse hyung. Just wait here." Yugyeom said, He run off to get Seokjin. In a just a minutes Yugyeom show up again with Seokjin.

 

"Oh. Mr.Lee, Kyungsoo what are you two doing here?" Seokjin asks, knits his eyebrowns.

 

"Well, Jiyeon need you and Kyungsoo to the front office, so i'm here to pick you guys up." Minho replies, grinning.

 

"Ah. Okay." Seokjin mumbles, scratches his head cutely.

 

"Then let's go?" Minho asks.

 

"Ne. Yugyeom-ah go inside then don't make the dorm dirty okay?" Seokjin says to his brother, Yugyeom shake his head to said ' _No'_  Seokjin glares to his brother before he go outside and close the door.

 

The three of them go to the elevator to go to the ground floor. In the elevator the three stay silent, when they are in the ground floor they immediately go to the front office building.

 

"Hey! I'm back with the two student." Minho said, grinning.

 

"Oh. nice to see you guys again." Jiyeon says, smiling. While the three new student's frost to there spot because they smelled the sweet scent of the two omegas.

 

"Nice to see you too again Ms.Park." Seokjin said, smiling slightly.

 

"Well then boys, this is the new student's." Jiyeon said, gesturing to the three.

 

"Ah. Hello, my name is Jin, Kim Seokjin." he greeted the three shyly.

 

"Hello. My name is Do Kyungsoo." he greeted the three too, then he bowed slightly.

 

"Okay. Kyungsoo and Seokjin they are going to be your new dorm mate. This young man going to be Seokjin's new roomates," Jiyeon says, pointing to the red haired. "Then, Kyungsoo this two young man is going to be yours and Mark's new dormmate." he said, nodding to the raven-haired and black haired direction.

 

"Okay." Seokjin says, sighs he look to the red haired. The red haired look at him to then smirked. Seokjin rolled his eyes. However, Kyungsoo and the raven-haired stay silent. While the black haired staring to Kyungsoo.

 

"Okay then. You can go now guys." Jiyeon said. The five nodded, they bowed before they exit to the front office. Outside, the two omega lead the way to there dorm building. When they are inside of the  _Hormone Dormitory_ , the two omega immediately go to the elevator. The three new student's followed them. Inside, Kyungsoo press the 6 and 7th floor to where they dorm room is. The three stay silent, while Kyungsoo and Seokjin talk to each other for a while until, they came to the 6th floor. Kyungsoo said his good bye to Seokjin before he get out of the elevator. The two said there good bye too to the red haired before they followed Kyungsoo to the room 112. The three of them walk in silent when suddenly, someone hugs Kyungsoo on his back. Kyungsoo yelp because of suprise, he immediately turn around to see who it is Kyungsoo sighs when he seen who it is.

 

"Yah! Kookie-ah! you scared me." Kyungsoo said to the younger Alpha.

 

"I'm sorry about that hyung." Jungkook says cutely.

 

"Argh. this kid. Anyway, why are you here in our dorm floor?" Kyungsoo asked, crosses his arms around his chest.

 

"Food?" Jungkook replies, grinning.

 

"What ever." Kyungsoo says, rolling his eyes.

 

"Anyway, wh--" Jungkook stop speaking, because he smell the scent of the two new student. "Royal Beta and pretty boy Enchanted Alpha." Jungkook said glaring to the two.

 

"Thanks i guess?" the raven-haired alpha said shrugs.

 

"What are you doing here." Jungkook asks in a cold tone.

 

"Umm.. they are going to be our dorm mates now Kookie-ah.." Kyungsoo said, awkward.

 

"Why would them?" Jungkook asked his hyung.

 

"Well, i don't know. Let's go to our room now okay Kookie? I cook for the breakfast and i think Yien is not eating yet." Kyungsoo says, he start dragging Jungkook to there room. When they are infront of it, Kyungsoo open the door immediately. Then the four of them go inside.

 

"Yien?" Kyungsoo called for the younger. When they are in the living room they see Yien in there sitting in the couche while watching some movie.

 

"Hyung." Jungkook called, he sit next to Yien.

 

"Hey. Kookie!" Yien greeted the younger, patting Jungkook's head slightly.

 

"Hey Yien! Our new dormmate are here now. Please take your sit guys." Kyungsoo said, he gesture the two to sit down in the other couches.

 

"Ah hey... I'm Mark Tuan." Yien introduce himself first, he smile slightly to the two.

 

"Jeon Jungkook." Jungkook introduce simple not even looking to the two, Kyungsoo clear his throat to get the other's attention.

 

"Well, how 'bout you guys introduce yourself?" Kyungsoo asked.

 

"Yeah. That would be good." Jungkook says, nodding his head.

 

"Okay then," the black haired says, smiling sweetly.

 

"Hello! I'm Zhang Yixing, but you can call me Lay if you wan't. Nice to meet you guys." the black haired introduce himself, grinning his cute dimple is showing.

 

"Park Jinyoung. But my friend called me Junior," the raven-haired said, staring straight into Yien's direction. "Nice to finally meet you  _Yien_."

~~*~~

 

**_To be continue..._ **

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment? i need your comment guys.


	4. 4. Cinnamon Strawberry Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk. just failed smut and all (_　_|||)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { WARNING: for the failed smut ahead. }  
> Can anyone guess who is the stranger that Jin bumped into? and the platinum blonde Mark meet?

~~*~~  
"It’s time for me to give you  
The last bits of my heart  
The fact that we loved is beautiful  
I feel so relieved now  
Please don’t worry about me  
Oh I’m  
I’m a beautiful  
No, a cowardly liar."  
~~*~~  
 

“Yo, my name is Jimin. Park Jimin,” He greeted the two cheerfully sitting in the sofa, they are in the dorm's living room.  
 

"Hi. I'm Yugyeom and this is Bambam," Yugyeom said, patting Bam's shoulder. "my roommate. and i'm Jin hyung's only brother." 

   
"Nice to meet you then." Jimin smirks.  
 

"Well, i think it's time for you to see our room?" Jin says not sure to his own question.  
 

Jimin tilts his head to stare to Jin, smirk not living his lips. "Sure. It's my pleasure."  
 

"Okay then. Just follow me please." Jin said, ignoring the smirk on the red haired's face.  
 

Jimin obey, following Jin on the hallway to the rightside. They continue to walk until they are in the end of the hallway, when they are in the end Jimin saw two pathways leading to the different direction. Jin mention that the left is for the Maknae's room, so the two of them walked on the rightside where he can see a wooden pink door. Jin immediately open the door to let them in. When Jimin first walked in the room, he was satisfied by the size of it. It's very big, and very clean. Jimin glances around, seeing dark violet curtains and the half of the floor in the right side of the room have fluffy pink carpet and pink bed with black roses designs on it, to the side of the bed there have a small pink night stand and pink desk on the corner with pink laptop on it, and some papers and book strewn all over it. While the other side to the left part of the room have fluffy baby blue carpet and baby blue bed with black butterfly designs on it, there have small blue nightstand on it too like the other and ofcourse the blue desk on the corner, baby blue laptop on the top of the desk. While the wall and the ceiling are colored in dark blue, with some pictures hanging on the walls in Jin's side of the room, Jimin glances to the two door in his left that he think is the bathroom and walk in closet. The room have its own mini living room, they have plat screen TV hanging on the wall and small couchs in the middle of the room infront of the TV and a cute coffee table in the middle of it.

 

"Nice room." Jimin smiles, though her voice is still kinda playful.  
 

"Thanks.. i guess?" Jin said not ever sure to his answer, "Umm.. well the left side is all yours and the right is mine. Then for the two door in the left corner, the left one is for the closet and the right one is the bathroom. All the things in this room is all ours, you can us all of them... but please don't ever touch my things if you don't have my permission okay?"   
 

"Alright." Jimin nodded, glaring to the right side of the room.  
 

"And for your schedules and uniform i think Mr.Minho going to give you that in next week i guess? So, yeah.. well i'm going to leave you here now." Jin says before he close the door behind him. Seokjin then walks back to there living room to where the maknae is.

 

* * *

 

Seokjin is in the school ground right now. He was called by the principal, so here he was now walking in the school ground. Seokjin walks on the hallway to go in the main building. A few of the students stare on him in the corners of his eyes, but Seokjin just ignore them and continue to walk with his head low. Right behind, a loud noise coming close behind his back. Roaring laughter of two people are heading towards Seokjin's behind, two people run past Seokjin. The loud laughter of the two only can heard for a brief second before Seokjin spots the two, a jet black haired and the pink haired guy student, the jet black haired who's height was taller but Seokjin more taller he was skinny underneath the tight pants and bottom up shirt he was wearing. While the pink haired has shorter height and he was skinny to like the other, his white skin are showing beutifully because of his white v-neck shirt matching in tight black pants he was wearing. He pause, raising a brow before he felt someone collide on his back, because of the hard impact of someone on his back Seokjin groans as he lands on the floor with a loud impact. Seokjin holding his side and hissing for pain, he heard a gasp and groan of a deep voice beside him.   
 

"Oh shit!"  Seokjin slowly opens his eyes and hears footsteps getting up and approaching him. Seokjin groans and rubs his side.  
 

"Fuck! Are you okay?" The voice was particularly deep. Seokjin blinks at the stranger. The stranger leans forward as he crouches in front of Seokjin, extending a hand out for him to take. Seokjin freezes as the stranger leans in closer. Seokjin can smell the strong, sharp, cold and sweet scents of the stranger now because the stranger are too close to Jin's liking, Jin tensed, a shiver running down his spine as the stranger leans more closer to him. Jin could tell immediately that the stranger are belong to the Enchanted Alpha. Jin breath hitched, his trembling slightly. Jin collect himself immediately before he stand up immediately on his own feet. Seokjin didn't dare to look to the other, he was trembling in fear.   
 

"Are you okay? Why are you trembling? I'm sorry about the fall." the stranger asks in his deep voice, he was kind of confuse because the other is trembling but in a brief second the stranger frost, he smell Seokjin's sweet cinnamon strawberry scents.  
 

_'His the one.'_ the stranger's thought to himself.  
 

"Your omega. An Enchanted one." the stranger stares at him, taking in his facial features. Jin shakes his head slowly with his eyes wide open and slowly walks backward away from the stranger. He was too close to Jin's comfort. He was already pale because the other was already mere inches in front of him.   
 

"I know you are one." the stranger said in his deep and sexy voice. Jin frost in his spot for a few second before he backed away from the stranger, Jin glance around, when he seen that no one is in the hallway he start to panic, but he calm himself, when Jin know that he calmed down he push the stranger with all his strength before he run as fast as he can.  
 

"Shit." the stranger cursed, he immediately stand on his own feet before he run after the omega. When he can see the omega anymore he kicked the wall angryly. "Fuck this."  
 

 

* * *

 

Seokjin run and run until he was collide with someone again, Jin is trembling wildly and sobbing. He was scared to look up to see who he was bumped into. Jin was sow scared to know if the one he bumped is the Alpha that he encounter a few seconds ago. He was scared that he just wan't to run and run until he don't know where he is. Jin are so scared that he wan't to hide and never want to show up anymore. While the one Jin bumped into are so worried looking at him.  
 

"Yah! Jin hyung are you okay?" he asked worried, he take Jin's hand to hold it closer to himself. Jin look up to the owner of the soft angelic voice to see Kyungsoo crouched infront of him, worried in his eyes. Jin didn't say anything but he leans forward to hugs Kyungsoo tightly and he start to cry harder in the omega's embrace. Kyungsoo hugs him back patting the omega's back softly while telling comforting words to calm the other down. After a good three minutes Seokjin calm down to his crying.  
 

"Hyung? What happened?" Kyungsoo asked again after the older calmed down to his crying.  
 

"A-alpha..." Jin simple replies, his still trembling slightly.  
 

"Alpha? Whose alpha? Did he do something to you hyung?" Kyungsoo panicked, he check if the older got some injured in any part. When he didn't seen anything Kyungsoo sighs in relief.  
 

"N-no.." Jin shakes his head slowly with his teary eyes. "I'm j-just s-scared..."  
 

"Is it one of the Enchanted Alpha?" Kyungsoo asked, worried in his voice. Jin nodded immediately, Kyungsoo hugs the older again before he asked, "But hyung.. we just encounter one Enchanted Alpha earlier but ... you didn't look scared.. " Kyungsoo confused to why the older are sow scared when he encounter one when they have meet one just this morning.  
 

"I'm not scared when i meet the other alpha this morning because i know i have you with me.. beside i panicked because no one is in the hallway in that time, it just me and the alpha so i got panic attack. I was so scared that the alpha take advantage of me because no one around." Jin explain with his teary eyes.  
 

"Oh my... i'm sorry about that hyung. Come on let me help you to your dorm hyung." Kyungsoo suggests, he help Jin to stand properly before they start to walk to the dorm building's direction.  
 

* * *

 

It was fast midnight and everyone are already asleep, Yugyeom and Bambam in there own room sleeping like a baby, Seokjin on his own room too slept peacefully in his bed, while the one with the red hair was missing. Seokjin and the other don't know where the red haired go, but Jin don't care as much as the red haired didn't do something that making Jin angry. Suddenly, the main door of the dorm open, momentarily a guy with red hair step inside before he close the door on his back silently. The red haired walk wobbly in Jin's room, he was tripped multiple times on his way to Jin's room, he cursed under his breath when he made on Jin's room successfully. The red haired twist the knob to open the door, he go inside silently. Inside the room are to dark but the red haired can see Jin in his bed because of the moon light that slightly peeking in the slight gap of the curtain of the windows. The red haired smirk playfully then he make way to the older's bed, the red haired climb to Jin's bed, when he was sitting in Jin's side he stares to the older's peacefully slepping face, the red haired giggle to himself because Jin is so adorable when he was asleep, the red haired scan the older's face, to his cute like doe cute eyed, to his handsome straight nose, to his cute rosy cheeks, to his natural pink soft plump lips. The red haired stares to Jin's lips for a while before he leans closer until he was few inches to Jin's lips. He stares for a brief second before he feels Jin's lips and his lips collied, he kiss the latter passionately until the other start waking up. Jin was freaked out inside but he didn't show it, he just tried to push the other off of him, but he can't.

 

"J-jimin... w-wha..t" Jin stuttered, staring at Jimin with wide eyes when Jimin stop kissing him.  
 

"Yo! mate." Jimin giggling.  
 

"W-what.." Jin whispers.  
 

"shhh! its fine." Jimin grin, he leans down again to capture Seokjin's lips. But Jin tilts his head to the side reason for not kissing his lips. Jimin knits his eyebrowns then groan.  
 

"S-stop... i-it.. J-jimin.." Jin try to push Jimin away again but to his dismay he can't because Jimin is more stronger than him.  
 

"Stop pushing me." Jimin ordered with his serious face. Jin shiver slightly.  
 

"Asshole." Jin whimper.  
 

"I know." Jimin whispers in Jin's ear, Jin shiver because he felt Jimin's hot breath on his neck.  
 

"Leave me alone asshole!" Jin yelled, trying to kick Jimin. Jin was startled by Jimin's grip on his chin to force him to face him.  
 

"Why would i? Your my precious princess.. you know that? Your mine." Jimin with a hint of threatening on his voice said, smirking.  
 

"Im not yours playboy." Jin whined when Jimin's other hand yanked his hair to make Jin look at his deep gaze.  
 

"What did you just say?" Jimin hissed leaning closer to Jin's face.  
 

"A fucking playboy!!" Jin hissed back angrily. Jimin's grips became stronger in Jin's hair making Jin to whimper.  
 

"Again." Jimin says, while keep getting even closer to Jin.  
 

"Yah! you drunk playboy get o—" Jin word got cut off because Jimin crushed his lips on the latter. Jin's eyes widened while Jimin kissing Jin aggressively, forcing himself on Seokjin that shocked for a brief second. Seokjin then start to push Jimin shoulder forcefully when he realize what the latter was doing.  
 

Jimin moaned into the kiss while Seokjin was mumbling to be free, Jin was pushing and punching Jimin's chest and shoulder away to be freed, but Jimin didn't even budge at all, Jimin placed few bites in Seokjin's lower lips wanting to explore inside but Jin didn't opened, but too Jin's luck Jimin bite down Jin's lower lips harder until it bleed, when it bleed Jin yelp because of so much pain making an advantage for Jimin to finally push his tongue inside to explore while Jin trying to push Jimin's tongue out. Thats the reason to the fight for dominance started, Jimin could have enough of Seokjin's strawberry taste and the mix taste of blood. Jimin kept on pushing himself in Seokjin's mouth for him to exploring every single corner of Jin's mouth, in the same time he started to move his hands, his left hand still holding Jin's hair while the other hand made it's way to explore Jin's lower body, Jimin pushed himself against Jin's body making the latter to moan, Jimin's pants were tightened because of Jin's sudden beautiful moan, Jimin put his right knee between Seokjin's legs while he was hungrily kissing the older. Seokjin try to move his head around making the kiss to break, Jin panting for air while his hands trying to push Jimin away again, "S-stop!!.. please.. jim-uhmm,..." Jimin's yanked Jin's hair to turned him around to face him again, Jimin kissed the latter wildly. This time Jimin didn't give the older a chance to break the kiss anymore, this make Seokjin breathless, but yet Jimin didn't want to broke the kiss. Seokjin felt his going to die any second because of the lack of oxygen since his not expert in kissing, he can't hold his breath like the others that expert to kissing that long. Suddenly, Jin feels Jimin's right hand made it's way under Seokjin's shirt, rubbing the latter's stomach up to his chest, he was nibbling Jin's chest slowly making the latter to unconsciously moan for the second time. With that beautiful moan again, Jimin got crazy, he move his head down tracing kisses along Seokjin's jaw up to the latter's earlobe biting slightly then back to the latter jaw until he reach Jin's pale neck, biting and sucking forcefully to make hickey, when Jimin was satisfied to his work, he made his way down to the latter's collar bone to his chest sucking hard on the latter making the latter's soft milky skin bruised.  
 

"Please.... n-no- uh!!... s...top.. don't.. ple-please... Jim-...min.. ahhhh!!!!" Jin stuttered pleading while turning his head around, his cheeks are now painted in rosy red and his pants are starting to tightening too. He felt so hot now and he thinks that his self lubricant are going to appear in anymoment. Jimin's hand nibbling on his chest while kissing on his collarbone again. Jin's face was so red because of blushing so mad at Jimin's kisses and touches. Jimin start to lower his haft body to started grinding against Seokjin's lower half as a result Jin moan loudly. When Jimin heard it, his grind became faster and faster, the two of them are moaning mess now.  
 

"Urgh!.. fuck..this!...you.. are-ahh!..mine!..Jinnie..f-fucking ...mine!" Jimin yanked back at Seokjin's lips, he was sexually frustrated right now, he want to fuck him hard so bad, he wanted to make the latter senseless because of him, Seokjin stopped pushing Jimin when he felt that his omega wolf inside are calling for an alpha's help. His omega wolf inside are craving for the alpha's touche, kisses and for the alpha to claim him. Jin held into Jimin's shirt tightly went he felt his omega wolf starting to release the sweet cinnamon strawberry pheromones scent of him. The scent are getting stronger and stronger in just brief second, Seokjin is panicking inside. While Jimin grind got faster, Jin's grip got tightened. Letting a moan out unconsciouly again. He felt super hot.  
 

"Jin hyung? Are you okay? Hyung!!" Kyungsoo's angelic voice echoed outside of the room. Seokjin's eyes widened and start pushing Jimin again, but Jimin never budged.  
 

"L-let..me..go!!..J-jimin!" Jin whispered angrily while feeling super hot.  
 

"S-shut..up! .. why.. would.. i-ah!..fuck!" Jimin said annoyed. But he smirked when he seen Jin's red face, Jimin leans down kissing Seokjin's neck again and slowly going down to his chest sucking and bitting making the latter go insane at the hot feeling, Jin let out another moan. Jimin keep grinding, he desperately marking wildly all over Jin before he satisfide and letting the latter go, Jimin was too obsessed and drunk that he wanted to mark the older in every spot of his soft milky body. Seokjin keep trying to resist the feeling and pushed Jimin but it didn't help, Jin tears started to flow down his eyes. Lips swelled, face are so red and neck are full of hickey. Jimin keep pushing himself against Seokjin wanting to be one with the older, but Jin keep pushing him away fiercely this time, because of that they started to lose the climax.  
 

"Hyung!" Kyungsoo yelled and now he was banging the door, making Seokjin aggressive on pushing Jimin away, the red haired got annoyed because of the older pushing but he knew better than to continue so he stopped but not until he get his long hot last kiss from Seokjin's sweet lips. Jimin moved away immediately after getting his kiss. Jin wince when he felt his now lips bruised. When Jimin stood up from the bed, Seokjin immediately get up and run to the door of the room where he knew Kyungsoo is in there. When he open the door Kyungsoo shot him a worried glares, before Kyungsoo can ask a question Seokjin start dragging him out of the dorm. Kyungsoo didn't said anything he just followed the oldest. Seokjin drag Kyungsoo in the elevator, when they are inside Jin press the 6th floor to where Kyungsoo's dorm floor is. The two omega stay silent when they are in the 6th floor they just walk straight to Kyungsoo's dorm, when they are infront of it Soo type the password in the electronic door lock system ~~(sorry i don't know what to called it.)~~ then they enter after the door open. Kyungsoo close the door after the two of them get inside, Kyungsoo lead Jin to his and Mark's room not even bother to open the lights because the dorm is high tech, the lights are going to light on when there are people in the place then the light are going off when there are no one in the place, same goes to the aircondition the plat screen tv that hanging in the wall is voice romote you just need to tell if you want to watch or what channels, for the others high tech appliances and gadgets its going to show in the future. Well thats how the technology in Kyungsoo's dorm floors are. Special asses. When the two are in Mark and Soo's room, the two stay silent in Kyungsoo's bed. Kyungsoo glares to Jin neck and collarbone time to time, he was so worried to the older but his afraid that the older get angry to him if he try to questions the hickey in Jin's neck and collarbone. Kyungoo was afraid to ask why the older released his omega scent in sudden. It was so dangerous to released a very attractive omega scent. So that's why Kyungsoo run to his older friend's room immediately when he smell the older omega's sweet scent. But Kyungsoo is to much afraid to ask and to know what happened to the older, Kyungsoo knew that the older omega have this sensitive emotion so he don't want to force the older to tell him what happened, so he stay silent waiting patiently for the older to tell him what happened.  
 

"I don't want to be a roommate of that asshole!" Seokjin mumble but Kyungsoo heard him. Kyungsoo sighs.  
 

"What happened hyung? Why did you released your omega scent? It's dangerous you knew that right?" Kyungsoo threw the questions one after another with a worried face, eyeing the  marks on Jin's body carefully.  
 

"It all that fucking drunk playboy's fault.." Jin hissed angrily with his dark expression.  
 

"Why? tell me the whole story hyung..." Kyungsoo said softly. Jin sighs then he nodded to the younger request before he start telling the other what the actual happened. After a good 30 minutes the two stay silent again. Kyungsoo stares to the older with a pale face, while Seokjin just sighs patting the youngest back softly.  
 

"H-he...w-what?" Kyungsoo stuttered, he can believe that the new student beta do that to Jin.  
 

"Yeah.. i can't believe too.. the beta done that." Jin mumble, heads are low hidding his sad expression.  
 

"Hyung.." Kyungsoo whispers, he leans closer to the older to hug him. "It's okay hyung.. atleast i get you in time. Don't worry you can sleep here with me tonight hyung." Kyungsoo whisper sweetly to the older to cheer him up. Seokjin look up to look at Kyungsoo smilling cutely to him, Jin smile back to the younger omega.  
 

"Thanks Kyung.." Jin whispers then he hug the other omega. They stay to that position for a while until Jin talks again, "Wait a minute... where is Mark by the way?" Jin glares around seaching for Mark's present.  
 

"Oh. His in the other building.." Kyungsoo said nodding.  
 

"What his doing there?" Jin asked confused.  
 

"Hmm... he was invited there with his friend Yoo Youngjae? for the latter's party i guess?" Kyungsoo mumble not sure to his own answer.  
 

"Eh? he go there... on his own?" Jin eyes widened when Kyungsoo nodded. "Seriously?"   
 

"Yeah? Seriously Jin hyung.. don't worry about him. You know.. the other building is safe for the Alpha's okay. And beside Yien say that Leo and N hyung is going there too. So i'm sure Leo and N hyung going to protect Yien there.." Kyungsoo calmly said.  
 

"Are you sure?" Jin asked.  
 

"Yup." Kyungsoo nodded then he lay on his own bed, he patted the space beside him. Jin sighs before he lay down beside Kyungsoo, the younger omega giggling before he cuddle with the latter's. Seokjin sighs happily before he snuggle closer to the younger omega, he closed his eyes after a good 30 minutes the two omega fall asleep immediately.  
   
 

* * *

 

It's midnight already and most of the people who attended the party is gone home to there dorm now. Only a few people are left there, still half drunken talking to their friends with big gestures and loud voices. While Mark and the other three friends of him are still sober.  
 

"Thanks for coming guys and helping too..." Youngjae said as he saw Taekwoon and Hakyeon coming back to the sofa with tray filled with empty glasses.   
 

"It's okay.. it's getting late now so were good to help you out.." Hakyeon laughed.  
 

"Yeah... Hakyeon hyung is right.. where glad to help you out here before we go back to our own dorm." Mark said smilling while Taekwoon only nodded grabbing empty cups in the floor and putting it in the garbage bag.  
 

"Thank you sow much hyungs~" Youngjae sing-songed smilling widely to the oldest. The three just smiled back before they continue to clean the dorm again, after an hour Mark and the two coupled said their good bye's to the younger before they walked off, Mark and Hakyeon are talking while walking to there dorm building direction.  
 

"Speaking about roommate...did you see our new dormmate?" Hakyeon looked at Mark.  
 

"Nah.. i didn't see them.. why?" Mark tilts his head to look at Hakyeon.  
 

"Oh.. our new dormmate are so... mysterious.. and too quiet.." Hakyeon replies nodding his head.  
 

"New guys next door?" Mark scratch his head slightly. "But Hakyeon hyung.. it's not new.. you know.. the quiet dormmate.."  
 

"Huh? what do you mean?" Hakyeon tilts his head.  
 

"You know.. Taekwoon hyung.. silent roommate.." Mark said giggling.  
 

"Ow..." Hakyeon said nodding, in a second Hakyeon are starting giggling too with Mark. Taekwoon just rolled his eyes to the two but didn't say anything.  
 

"Anyway... Look over there.." Hakyeon pointed with his lips. "The guy with black snapback.." Mark's eyes followed Hakyeon direction and saw the guy stood with average height at the dorm building entrance. He had golden brown straight hair that lay flat against his contrasting sexy sun kissed skin. And he had about three to four piercings on both ears. He was dressed in buttom down white-collar shirt and tight black jeans with his black snapback that almost covering the half of his face and a black mask.    
 

"Whose he?" Mark asked Hakyeon.  
 

"I donno.. but they say that he was a new student.. his very mysterious thought.." Hakyeon said.  
 

"What does that mean?" Mark asked.  
 

"Well.. i never saw his face.. i mean no one saw his face as in no one.. his roommate and dormmate don't know too what is that guy look like.. he don't want anyone to see his face actually." Hakyeon explain.  
 

"Thats strange..." Mark mumble, Hakyeon hum while Taekwoon just nodding.  
 

When the three of them are infront of the building, Mark stared to the guy. His trying to see the others face but to his dismay he can't because of the latter's snapback and facemask. The three of them walk to the entrance, suddenly Mark frost to his spot in a few second, Mark smell the guy scent, its a cold and mysterious scent that Mark can't discovered what scent it is. Mark shiver before he walk faster inside of the dorm building.   
 

"Hey Mark! Me and Taekwoon are going in to the office... so you can go first.. its already 3 in the morning now heh.. anyway good night Mark sleep well." Hakyeon said, before he drag Taekwoon to the different direction. Mark sighs, he walk off to go to the elevator, Mark ride the elevator he press his dorm floor before he wait until he was in the right floor. When he was in the 6th floor Mark walked to straight to his dorm room, before Mark can go to his right room someone stood infront of him, grinning.  
 

"Hey... Mark right?" the platinum blonde asked smiling. He was staring straight to Mark's beautiful eyes.  
 

"Yeah..Who... are you?" Mark asked slowly, glaring to the smiling blonde.  
   
   
"Me? Well i'm your mate. And my name is......"

 

~~*~~

_**To be continue...** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I update? (☉∀☉) anyway, i want your comment guys (╥_╥) please~ （　´∀｀） lol. Anyway, shout out for Gigi and Zelo'sBbygirl thank you for commenting on my last chapter dear ღවꇳවღ and for does who lelf kudos Thank you!
> 
> —Yi!


	5. 5. Sweet Wildfire of Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet.

 

 

~~*~~

_"Day by day, I secretly wrote you a letter_  
And that’s what I wrote at the end  
Although I’ve never given it to you

_How are you these days? Anything special?_  
Only those typical words pass through my head  
Actually, my heart is deep, deeper than the sea  
The words that I really want to say is be with me

_Should I take courage and tell you?_  
My ugly handwriting, this embarrassing letter  
These four words are not enough  
Like a man, I’ll show you through my actions."

~~*~~

 

"I'm the Wild & Sexy Jackson Wang." the platinum blonde said, smirking. While the ash blonde didn't said anything he just look at the latter no expression in his pretty face.

 

 

"What?" Jackson asked, confused.

 

 

"Umm... nothing?.. Anyway, i have to go now. Nice to meet you i guess?" the ash blonde said in a awkward tone, but his eyes flickered in confusion and uncomfortable. He casually pat the platinum blonde guy's back as if they were merely starangers and headed toward his dorm door. Jackson's knits his eyebrowns then he look at the latter with hurt in his eyes. Before Mark can enter the password for there dorm door, Jackson pinned Mark against the wall.

 

 

_Bang!_

 

 

"Ah shit..." Mark yelped out of suprise and whimper painfully as his back was slammed hard against the concrete wall, while Jackson is infront of him.

 

 

"Where do you think your going?" Jackson hissed.

 

 

"What the hell do you think your doing fucker!!" Mark hissed back angrily, the ask blonde gasped in suprise when an emotionless Jackson Wang was leaning closely over his face like he was some precious beautiful butterfly that needed to be examined closely. Mark inhaled then he accidentally smell the latter's scent, the wild, sharp smell of the sweet wildfire of roses. Mark was scared, he gulped.

 

 

"Mine." Jackson growled lowly.

 

 

"Are you crazy? What the hell are you talking about! I'm not yours okay. So can you please leave me alone you Jerk!" Mark tried his best to wiggle out of the blonde's tight hold but to his dismay his strength wasn't a no match for Jackson's strong strength. Both of his hands were securely trapped under the alpha's firm grips despite his effort of struggling.

 

 

"Your mine." the alpha growled, he kept leaning closer and closer to Mark's face. The omega felt his body slightly trembling and his heart beat fastened almost uncontrollably as the uneven breath of the  
alpha slowly approached him. The alpha was pleased with the scene in front of him. A panting omega whose heart beat rapidly because of him. He then flashed his most famous evil smirk.

 

"I want you..." the alpha said it with his such a low deep sexy voice that make Mark felt shivers crawling down his spine. 

 

 

"What...." the omega breath, he awkwardly stiffened beneath the alpha but he angrily glared up at the alpha.

 

 

"You heard me." Jackson said, he then—

 

 

~~*~~

**_To be continue..._ **

* * *

 

 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be rated M! smut.
> 
>  
> 
> ~Yi!


	6. 6. Scent Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They mated, but they are not mate yet (‘◇’)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Warning: smut; rape; ahead (?) ]

~~*~~  
When my body's screaming out now.  
I know you hearin' it,  
You got me moaning now.  
No teasing,  
You waited long enough.  
So why you standing over there with ya clothes on,  
Baby strip down for me,  
Go on take em off.   
Don't worry baby,  
Imma meet you half way,  
Cause I know you wanna see me.  
Breathing down my neck  
No teasing,  
Go deep,  
Don't hold back,  
You know I like it rough.  
Come on baby,  
All I wanna see you in is just skin.  
~~*~~  
 

  
   
"You heard me." Jackson said, he then hold Mark's wrist before he teleport them somewhere —private. Mark gasp before he look around to see that they are not in the hallways dorm anymore —more than, they are in a big beautiful room. Mark turn his attention back to the platinum blonde with fear in his beautiful eyes.  
   
 

"W-where..are..w-we?" Mark stutter with pure fear in his low voice.  
   
 

"Where in my room —my house outside of that school babe." Jackson whispered in Mark's right ears before he lick the latter's earlobe —making the ash blonde oldest to flinch. He step back to make a good distance to the latter.   
   
 

"What are you doing?" Mark spat at the latter. The platimun blonde just growled which make Mark to flinch once again.  
   
 

_"Mine."_ Jackson growled into his neck, before he caged Mark in the door. The ash blonde can smell the latter's scent so easily —because of there closeness. Jackson's scent is one word was —strong. He smelled like an strong alpha, that's for sure. While Mark's scent is sow —sweet. Jackson was a scent drunk already. The alpha had his nose buried in Mark's neck, soaking in the omega's sweet scent. But when the ash blonde tried to move away from the alpha's hold, Jackson growled angrily. The alphagrowled.  
   
 

Mark whimpered as he was suddenly pinned against the wall. Jackson's strong frame was pressed hard against his petite one.  
   
   
 

"Alpha." Mark said pushing against the others chest, trying to get him off him. It didn't work because the alpha was too strong. The alpha pulled away for a few seconds to breath.   
   
 

"You smell so fucking sweet." The alpha growled, dark eyes are now melting into dark green. Mark was so afraid. He had never been in this position before. No one acted like this before —at least not towards him.   
   
 

Then the Royal alpha went back to scenting the omega, he had his nose pressed against Mark's neck. Mark knew that his pheromones were going crazy. Being an unmated Legendary omega and Jackson being a unmated Royal alpha together in such a small space especially scenting like this —It was dangerous.   
   
 

Mark couldn't help but moan when the youngest licked up his neck, tasting the omega's sweat.   
   
 

"You're scent is so addicting and you're all is sow —intoxicating." Jackson growled lowly pressing Mark harder into the wall which was starting to become painful for the omega. Strong hands were keeping a tight grip around the oldest's waist. With all his strength —Mark was able to push off the alpha. Jackson stumbled back a little, catching himself in the fall. He looked like he was about to growl at Mark but he paused. Because Mark's hazel brown eyes are now turning into purple once.   
   
 

"You're eyes are alluring baby." Jackson moaned then he smirked before he toss Mark ( _or more like throwing_ ) in the king size bed. Mark yelp in suprise and also in fear, because the alpha is hovering over him in a brief second.  
   
 

"Mine." Jackson purred. A talented tongue traced the outline of the omega's ear, nibbling and sucking at the lobe. The hot breath coming from the latter's mouth sent shivers down Mark's spine.  
   
 

Jackson pulled Mark to peeled off all the omega's articles of cloths in speed, wasting no time in being romantic —Jackson crashed his own lips to the omega's soft one. Feeling lips on his own and hands roaming over his body, Yien start pushing the aplha's chest forcefully to get ride the alpha's hand off of him, but the alpha didn't even budge.   
   
 

Mark kept screaming and struggling, Jackson with quick jerky movements —undress himself then climbed onto the bed. Mark felt so much exposed and didn't dare to move, he was blushing so much while glaring at Jackson. Then suddenly, the omega yelped in suprise when the alpha turned him onto his stomach.  
   
 

"Yah! get off me!!" Mark yell while struggling so hard to get freed. Jackson ignored him and just stared at the expanse of creamy white skin, moist from sweat of the omega's body. Jackson couldn't resist the urge to kiss down that beutiful back of the omega, to caress all that he could reach as he made his way down to Mark's firm ass. The omega shriek when Jackson spread his cheeks and licked towards the opening. When his tongue spread flat against the omega's opening, Mark gave a loud, melodious yelp. Jackson spend a short moment there —tasting and caressing the omega's already wet hole, because of the omega's self-lubricant.  
   
 

Before Mark could speak again, he felt lips placing small kisses along his spine, making him shiver. Then in just a mer second the omega found himself face-to-face to the alpha again. Mark stared at the alpha's now deep dark green eyes filled of lust —the alpha is sow drunk in the omega's sweet scent— for a second before he whimpered. "N-no... please...a-alpha...don't do this.."  
   
 

"Don't worry.. i'll take care of you.. Gongzhu " Jackson growled and with that the alpha didn't waste any other moment to continue where he left, ignoring Mark's protest. Jackson's hand played with Mark's soft ash blonde hair before pulling the omega's into deep kiss, while the other hand went under Mark's hips making it's way to the entrance of the omega's ass and Jackson's finger made its way in, once the alpha's finger made contact to the omega's inside —Mark winced in pain but Jackson held him still and aggressively kissing the omega's lips making the omega think about the kiss and not the pain, then he started to move his finger in and out, until it was comfortable, then the alpha put another one in and did the same process —scissoring the omega's tight hole this time. Mark gasped with teary eyes when the alpha put another one, Mark broke the kiss gasping for air, "Ah---ah!!, it-..its..h-urts!!"  
   
 

"Its okay. I got you Gongzhu ." Jackson purred while kissing Mark's neck and still working his fingers and as soon as he said those words Mark felt the pleasure.  
   
 

 "Th-…ahhh!!!!!!!...th-..there!!!...” Jackson couldn’t help but look at the face expressions Mark was giving whenever he hit the omega's sweet spot, making him turned on and was itching to go inside of the omega, his fingers worked faster and faster until Mark screamed “i-im….c-comi-“ Jackson stopped and pulled his finger out making the omega scream in disappointment.  
   
 

Leaning down, the alpha let his teeth sink into the skin of Mark's neck, biting hard enough to leave a mark but not to break the beautiful skin and he did the same over and over again, leaving a beautiful trail of hickies down his chest till he reached the pretty numbs, taking one in his mouth as his other hand dared to slide lower, gripping firmly on a length that no one had ever touched and the momvement was enough to have the omega arch his back off the bed.

 

"A-alpha.." Mark breath as he seen the alpha held his hard cock before pressing the blunt tip against the tight entrance —that now so wet, because of the omega's self-lubricant— that make the alpha groaning with his deep husky voice.  
   
 

"Shhh it's ok, i got you." Jackson said  before he slipped inside of the omega with little trouble. It was wet and smooth, but his hole was still so tight around him. His cock sliding inside the tightest heat he had ever felt.  
   
 

Mark couldn't help but to scream because of so much pain ripped through his body -his no longer a virgin- It burned and it so fucking hurt and the omega kept hitting Jackson, but the feeling of the other's hand wrapped so tightly around his cock was enough to distract him a little from the pain.

 

“Alpha,” Mark whimpered, “P-please stop. I don’t want t-this.” The alpha didn’t respond and instead he started thrusting deep inside of Mark, setting a firm and fast rhythm making the omega to cry out from the pain. Jackson  groaned as he increased his pace, liking the way Mark clenched around him so tightly.   
   
 

"P-please Alpha," Mark begged -crying, "Stop. It h-hurts.”  
   
 

“Shh.” Mark felt his tears drip down his face as he felt the searing pain inside of him. He felt as if his insides were torn apart and mangled as the alpha continually thrusted harshly inside of him, never stopping even when he begged.  
   
 

Struggling against Jackson, Mark tried to throw the other off of him in the midst of his pain but the other was too strong. With a bruising grip on Mark’s hips, Jackson slammed into Mark's hot tight hole hard sucking him in. The omega ran his finger nails roughly down the alpha's back, digging harshly against the pale skin to leave raw red marks down the unmarked canvas. The alpha was too focused on the feeling of the omega's tight walls clenching around his cock and canting his hips to thrust in the perfect angle to care. Every rock of the alpha's hips, every brush of his prostate had his muscles tightening in the most delicious kind of way that had the omega to cry in pain, while the alpha to groaning in pleasure.  
   
 

Mark cheeks were flushed a bright red, red lips parted as he gasped for air as Jackson pounded into him hard, loud whines the only indication the omega didn't like it. His eyes full of tears and mouth slightly open when Jackson continued to hit his prostate with strong, powerful thrusts, hands reaching up to grasp Jackson's strong biceps in support.    
   
 

The scent, the heat, the tightness, the cry, and the harsh way Mark moved against him all caused Jackson's control to falter, to slip. He could feel himself growing wider, locking them together, his knot is forming. Jackson tightened his grip in the omega's hips and increased his pace even more.  
   
 

All his attention somehow went back to how Mark's body twitched and shuddered as it was forced to accept Jackson's knot. The alpha gave a few shallow thrusts, and when he finally came, Mark arched his back up in pain and pleasure, a high mewl leaving his parted lips.

 

Mark cried out when the first knot started forming, and pushed insistingly against Jackson's chest as he was stretched wider and wider. The omega was so tight, thus it didn't surprise the alpha when Mark's cries turned pained and his thrashing more panicked. Tears welled up and fell past those beautiful purple eyes while he strained against him, stuck between the barrier of intense pleasure and intense pain.  
   
 

The omega whimpered the entire time they were locked together, hands trying so hard to push Jackson away from his body. The knot prevented that, so Jackson just held his struggling soon-to-be-mate, whispering and pleading with him to relax. He whispered praises and kissed his jaw and neck when his knot popped. Eventually, Mark didn't not accept him. Jackson sigh in disappointment before he pulled out slowly. Mark stay still while sobbing.   
   
 

Jackson leaned down, pressing butterfly kisses in Mark's tempting lips while caging the omega with his arms around the oldest torso and head. Jackson traced his fingers against the omega's brow, his soft cheeks, his moist tempting lips, in what he hoped was comfort. It was so hard to concentrate on calming the omega, when the addicting scent of the omega seemed to fill every part of the room and Jackson's body.  
   
 

Jackson gently rubbed Mark’s back and patted it as Mark hiccuped.After Mark had cried himself to sleep, Jackson lay beside the omega, strong arms wrapping tightly around the naked body to press the omega against his chest both drifting off seconds later.  
 

~~*~~

  
_**To be continue...** _

 

* * *

 

A/N:  _Its Jeon Jungkook's birthday today!! so here i am, updating this_ (〃￣ω￣〃ゞ   
 _Anyway,_ **_Happy birthday to BTS's maknae Jeon Jungkook_** (๑ >ᴗ<๑)   _yehet! ohorat!_ （๑✧∀✧๑） _lol!_

 

  
  


_**~Yi!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter? no? okay fine, what ever (★^O^★)


	7. 7. Purple Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sudden meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Warning: not edited yet, sorry for the typo.)

~~*~~

I don’t care if it’s a lie  
Who cares if it’s not the truth  
You’re in my arms right now, that’s what’s important

Because if it’s you, I would be the victim multiple times  
I can’t have you but I can touch you

When you call my name with your sweet lips  
It’s you in the end, even if it hurts, it’s you

Every time your hand touches me, my breath stops  
I swear I’ll give myself to you

~~*~~

   
A guy with a golden brown hair, piersing eyes, sharp nose, well groomed eyebrows with twin beauty marks under his left eyebrow, sharp jawline and a nice attractive slight-red lips. He's wearing a full black outfit, black leather jacket with black t-shirt partner with the tight black jeans and his wearing a black snapback and black mask. The guy is probably tall, judging by the amount of leg on display, his arms are lined with muscles. His shoulders were broad although they tapered down to a nice sized waist. He looked dangerous, like he could take on an entire pack of alpha's and beta's by himself and win.

   
The guy quietly walks his way in to the Academy's forest. He's walking alone on the long pathway, late in the night, because he need to meet someone in the middle of the forest.He was walking while looking on the ground, thats why he didn't notice the guy that was waiting and now looking at him at under the huge tall purple tree in the middle of the forest, the leaves are so bright and the whole tree is glimmering. The guy, few minutes ago was on the verge of getting irritated, has forgotten when he see the one his waiting for.  
 

 

The golden brown haired halted his steps as he saw a pair of shoes before him. He looked up and saw the platinum blonde haired ( _note:they can see each other in the night because of there purple tree_.) that his searching for.  
 

 

The guy just looked back at the platinum blond guy.  
 

 

"Hey. Your here already" the platinum blond said. The guy just blinked his eyes and didn't respond. "Well, umm... sorry for the late notice?"  
 

 

"Yeah." the guy answered calmly, staring directly at the platinum blonde's eyes.   
 

 

"By the way... I have something for you."   
 

 

"What is it?"   
 

 

"I have a bit of information you want." the platinum blonde replied. His grinning widely. The guy didn't said anything, he just stared blankly at the latter. The platinum blonde cleared his throat as he noticed the cold aura of the golden brown haired giving to him. "Alright." the platinum blonde said in full of seriousness in his sweet voice. "His name is Yien Tuan but he also know as Mark. His 19 year old and his a unmated Legendary Omega, according to my research this omega is know as one of the three 'special omega' because of there unknown power/magic. He is in fourth degree now. And for his family  background, he don't have a parents anymore nor a brother or sister. But he have a month older cousin named Do Kyungsoo, like him. Do Kyungsoo is a unmated Royal Omega, his 19 year old like Mark but older than him in a few months. Like his cousin, Do Kyungsoo is one of the three 'special omega' because of his hidden power/magic. Kyungsoo is in fourth degree to like Mark. Kyungsoo don't have a family anymore like Mark except his cousin. The last one is there younger cousin named Jeon Jungkook, not like the two of them. Jeon Jungkook is a unmated Enchanted Alpha, his currently 17 year old but his soon-to-be 18 this year, so means his soon-to-be-mated. Unlike the two omega's cousin, Jungkook power/magic is not hidden or unknown his a strong alpha 'em i say. But his still young sow.. what ever. Anyway, there are something about the three speacial omega that i can't get a information with. It sow hidden that i can't ever see a slight of it." He sternly said. He is looking at the golden brown haired's eyes and his voice is full of seriousness.   
 

 

"Whatever the reason of them, to why they keep or hidden there power/magic is. I'll make sure to know it in a better and in a good way that i know —i have there permission with it." The guys smirked. The platinum blonde studied the latter's expressions. The seriousness and the fire that he can almost see coming from his eyes sent shivers to him.     
 

 

"What ever. Alpha." the platinum blonde said then he rolled his eyes to the latter's in a playful manners.  
 

 

"Yeah.. what ever you say so — _Omega_." the guy replied, smirking playfully.  
 

 

"Yah!! you don't need to say it in that way y'know!! I know that i'm omega but.. Yah!! i'm older than you idiot!" the Omega scrold the youngest in a playful manners.   
 

 

"Yeah yeah. I'm going now." the alpha said, while the omega is a little dazed he didn't realize the alpha is walking away from him.  
 

 

"Yah!! you ass!! you just leaving me here and not even saying good bye or thank you for what i do for you!! you ungrateful brat!!" the oldest calls after the alpha.  
 

 

The alpha just waves a hand, high enough for the older to see. "Good night. Seungri hyung." the youngest simple replies. He doesn't even raise his voice, knowing the oldest omega can hear him. And just like that, the alpha is gone.  
 

 

Seungri can't do anything about it, so he just clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Alpha's pride." he says in no one. He then turn around to face the huge tall purple tree, he reaching over to touch the tree for a while. Before he caressed it in a lovingly manner. "Im Jaebum," he sigh before he continue to speak, "He look like his father —brave, arrogant, handsome, full of Alpha's pride, straightforward, stubborn, hot tempered and loyal." Seungri stop speaking for a while to gaze at the glimmering leaves of the beautiful purple tree. "But he have his mother's soft hearted, tenderness, warmness, kindness and caring personality. Jaebum have his father and mother's personality mixed. How i wish his parents is with him right now...If only Jaebum know that.." Seungri stop talking and sigh loudly, he tilted his head to look up in the night sky with a sad face and trouble in his pretty panda eyes. Seungri once again, he sigh before he close his troubled and tired eyes, thingking of a place he need to take a rest and sleep. In just a brief second, when he open his eyes again. His not in the forest anymore, more than he was in his room right now. Seungri sigh for the  last time before he gets ready to sleep, he just change his cloth before he wash his face and go directly to his bed and lay down. He close his eyes and ready to welcome the dreamland, before he fall asleep he heard someone say something like:  
 

 

 _"Don't worry to much **Chevalier Ri**. **Ace Jaebum** will be fine, where here for him, **Kodama** is watching him and ofcourse your always there for him if he need someone to be by his side. We and the Re is very thankful for that." _  

~~*~~

 

 

 

_**To be continue...** _

* * *

 

A/N: Its _**Yien**_ 's birthday today! so i update  (´∀`)   
  _Happy birthday to GOT7 **Mark Tuan**!_ _my baby_  ღවꇳවღ

 

   
 

_Note: This is what the purple tree's look like;_

_ _

 

_This is Seungri's look like;_

_ _

 

_AND this is Jaebummie's outfit;_

__   

  

_**~Yi!** _


	8. 8. Blue Purple Crystal Butterfly

_(Warning: A very short-update and Mysterious/Anonymous characters.)_

~~*~~

Like there’s no tomorrow  
Like there’s no next time  
Everything that you’ve done in front of my eyes  
It’s a complete darkness  
Say it like you mean it  
In the end, we can’t make it  
Even so, I keep hoping  
Even at the end, if you’re with me, I’m okay  
Even if you already knew  
We couldn’t stop  
No way, no way, no way, falling

~~*~~

The boy sitting at the railing playfully flipping the dagger before him. He swayed his two feet back and forth.   
 

 

The other creature behind him giggled. The boy stared at the sharp dagger before him then tossed it away.  
 

 

"Way interesting." he mumbled. The boy growled a terrifying sound of laughter. His laughter sounded mockery and disbelief.  
 

 

A blue-purple beaded crystal butterfly shine brightly on the boy's right hand.  
 

 

 _"Speacial Omega."_  
 

~~*~~

 

Kyungsoo jerks awake, sweat dripping down his forehead. All his senses scream at him to run away before that boy in his dream can try to break him —them, just like the others. Only a small part of him – the one ruled by his heart – makes him stay in his bed, panting and weak. He knows why he started to have this dreams – _nightmares_ – again.  
 

 

The date is close.  
 

 

The day he—

  
   
~~*~~

 

An impatient tap of index finger on the wooden table silently surrounding the whole room.  
 

 

"Master, one of our new students take our omega, what should we do about it?" the Fameio eyed his Master, as the man lazily slouching but furiously tapping his finger on the table.  
 

 

"Who?" the master ask lazily.  
 

 

"Alpha sir."  
 

 

"Type? and what omega he take?"   
 

 

"Royal Alpha master. And he take one of our 'speacial Omega' the Legendary one sir."  
 

 

The fameio says that sent a lazy grin on the Master's face. He stopped tapping the table but remains still. "Is that so?"  
 

 

"Yes master."  
 

 

"Hmm... interesting."  
 

 

"So, what would we do about it master?"  
 

 

"Well, if thats the case. Is anyone know about this? what about his cousin?"  
 

 

"No sir. No one know about this, his cousin don't know about their cousin's disappearance."  
 

 

"Okay. Well, then lets see what we can do about this alpha." the master mumble.   
 

 

The master wouldn't want to hope that much that he would see someone interesting out of new students.  
 

 

'But who knows, right?' That is what the master's thought.  
 

 

"Master, is the arrival of  new students, somehow making you so animated?"  
 

 

"Maybe," the master lazily answered his fameio. As if his thoughts are so faraway, he's unconsciously forming circle motions using his index finger on the table.   
 

 

The fameio continued watching his master's behavior, eyeing particularly the hand moving in circles, 'the master is definitely bored', he thought. He noticed the bright blue sapphire diamond snake shine brightly as the sunray coming from the window hit the master's wrist. He was about to open his mouth to comment about it, but refrained because of the knocks on the door.

  
 

His master nodded his head, silently commanding him to open the door. He approached it and hold on the brass knobs of the double door.  
 

 

A dark blue haired boy stepped in, immediately bowed in front of his master.  
 

 

"Master." he started. He looked up and stood in front of the man. Standing in the middle of a luxurious and grand room.  
 

 

The master's attention shifted to the newly arrived student.  
 

 

"Yongguk. What news do you have?" The master instantly interrogate the student. Interest laced on his voice. Gone the lazy mood.  
 

 

"They are around 25 students. 8 alpha, 6 omega and 11 beta. Much more than the transfers last year. And sir the Demon wolf are here too." Yongguk — _the dark blue haired boy_ — calmly answered with his natural deep voice.  
 

 

The Master nods his head. Acknowledging what he says.  
 

 

"Well, then thats good. And very interesting."  
 

  
~~*~~

 

 

  
**_To be continue..._ **

* * *

  
 

A/N: Again, sorry for the short update. 

And Happy Birthday to _Kim Jongdae_ or better known as **_Chen_** of **EXO!**  മ◡മ

   
  
 

~Yi!


	9. 9. Death Card

~~*~~

My eyes are far Since the beginning,  
the glint that can make any which light be in shame  
You are a strong flashlight  
Still yet your figure forever is left as an afterimage flashback  
I walked through a long maze  
Through a vision that looked like you  
Your figure that seemed that I can reach with my hand  
Whisking my hand in the air  
The one that I had inside my head only you  
I’m in the midst of going crazy in the fantasy that  
seems just like reality

~~*~~

 

"You're planning something?" the guy with deep voice asked the boy who's sitting in the slippery metal railing of the rooftop.

   
 

"Do you think so?" the jet black haired guy with honey soft voice mumble.

   
 

"Yes you are. I known you well, you know that." the other replied, he was smirking while staring at the jet black haired.

   
 

"Hmm. I guess." the latter nod, he then start giggled while looking down to the Academy.

   
 

"What is it? tell me i want to know" the guy asked. The latter grinned while searching something on his pocket, when he get what he was looking for he hold it on the guy direction while smiling sweetly.

   
 

"Here." the jet black haired said, while giving the card he was holding to the guy. 

   
 

"What is this?" the guy asked, the confusion is showing in his handsome face.

   
 

"My plan." the other answered, the guy look at him weirdly but the other just winked at him and smile beautifully.

   
 

The guy continued gazing at the latter. The jet black haired made a scoffing sound and pull out his right hand to snatch the cards in the guys hand. He lifted his hand and showed the purple-blue butterfly with three black roses on the cards in front of him. The guy raised his right eyebrow at the latter.

   
 

"Is this a game?" he removed his hands from the railing to reach for the card but the jet black haired keep it tightly.

   
 

The jet black haired turn to face the whole academy and throw the cards downward. "Yes, the guessing game with the death game."  the butterfly roses card burn in the air and it fall as the gravity pull them downwards. The guy extended his right hand and pull a single card in the jet black haired hands. He flipped the card and smirked as he saw what card he got. A black blank space complemented the beutiful gold phoenix of the card.

   
 

"Let's begin the game." the guy whispered, smirk not leaving his handsome face even a second.

   
 

"The game will start in a few hours." the jet black haired mumble.  
 

 

"This is interesting Dae. I hope you enjoy this game of yours _Jung Daehyun_." the guy said before he teleport somewhere.  
 

 

"I hope so too." Daehyun mumble under his breath. He look up on the dark sky he then smirked sweetly.  
 

 

~~*~~

He was walking in the dark hallway leading to the school dorm when he feel someone is following him. So instead of going in the dorm's direction he walk to the school garden's direction. When he was in the school garden he search for the iron bench in the garden to sit. When he was sitting comportable he feel someone take the seat right next to him, the person just sit their silently. They stay like that in ten minutes, until the person whose sitting next to him speak just to break the heavy silent.  
 

 

"What are you doing out here late at night Daehyun?" the person asked in his deep voice.  
 

 

"Just chilling? I just want to get some fresh air Mr. Bang Yongguk." Daehyun mumble.  
 

 

"Some fresh air? While walking around in the hallway at night?" Yongguk asked suspiciously while eyeing the latter.  
 

 

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" Daehyun asked innocently. He was smiling sweetly while saying those word.  
 

 

"Nah. Just that— it's dangerous to walk around here at night you know." Yongguk said   
 

 

"Is that so? What about you Mr.Bang, what are you doing here late at night? and all by your self?" Daehyun scoffed mockingly.  
 

 

"I can protect my self. I'm an alpha if you're wondering." Yongguk simple replies.  
 

 

"I know that. It's obvious by the way. And i can protect my self better than anyone either." Daehyun just shrugged.  
 

 

"How can you make so sure that you can protect your self better? You're just an omega." Yongguk said while chuckling.  
 

 

"Who said i'm an omega?" Daehyun asked coldly.  
 

 

"No one but me?" Yongguk replies, he was grinning widely.  
 

 

"What an idiot. How can you make so sure that i'm an omega?"  Daehyun smirked.  
 

 

"Because of you're scent?" he replies smugly. Daehyun didn't say anything he just chuckled while smiling beautifully.  
 

 

"What are you laughing at?" Yongguk knitted his eyebrows in confusion.  
 

 

"Nothing. Just that... i didn't knew that _'the famous Bang Yongguk'_ is guessing a ranking in just the scent? Huh! thats _hilarious_ really." Daehyun muttered sarcastically, emphasizing the word 'the famous Bang Youngguk' and 'hilarious' to Yongguk.   
 

 

"Then what are you then? An alpha? or a beta?" Yongguk asked. He really wanted to known whats the younger's ranking.   
 

 

"It's up to you. What do you think? Can you guess it? Oh well, just think about it really hard. Who known you can guess it right Mr.Bang." He then gets up on his seat and turn around then started to walk away from Yongguk.  
 

 

Daehyun stop walking for a while, he then turn around and look at the older to speak one last time.  
 

 

"Nice to talk to you by the way. And good night _Hyung_." Daehyun said emphasizing the last word, he turn around again and start walking away.   
 

 

"And welcome to the game." he murmured under his breath,but didn't go unheard by Yongguk. Before he gets to the entrance of the garden and disappeared in the dark hallways.  
 

 

 _'What a weird but a beautiful guy.'_ Yongguk thought for few minutes after Daehyun left, after a few more minutes he get up on his seat too and walk away.  
 

 

~~*~~

_Kyungsoo saw a purple pink glasshouse infront of him. The glasshouse is surrounded by blue and black roses, while at the back of the glasshouse are the three huge gold, black, purple and orange trees, complementing the purple pink and the blue and black roses. The purple pink stucture around the blue and black flowers and bloody red maple leaves at its background, made the scene looked like a beautiful but weird house for Kyungsoo. But the place looked so familiar but also dangerous. Kyungsoo felt a presence inside of the house, then he felt a shiver run down his spine.  He stood still in front of the structure, and continued staring at it. He waited._

 

_An hour almost passed. He looked at the door of the glasshouse, and after a minute of just staring at it, he decide to walk on it. When he was in front of the door, he hold the handle of the door and hesitate for a minutes from opening it or not. In the end, he end up on opening it and go inside of the glasshouse. Inside, he heard a faint voice in the living room, Kyungsoo hesitantly walk down in the long hallway that leading on the living room of the house. When he was in the end of the hallway, Kyungsoo can see the big beuatiful living room in front of him. Kyungsoo look around and seen that the living room are in the back of the house because in the living room he can see the three huge gold, black, purple and orange tree on the glass wall of the house. Kyungsoo stared at it in amusement in his big doe-eyes and his heart shaped lips are slight agape because of shock in the beautiful scene in front of him. Kyungsoo got startled because of the sudden familiar deep voice he heard. Again, he look around at the living room. His gaze halted in the living room couch to where he saw a seven boys sitting on it. But Kyungsoo can't see their face because its blurred._

  
 

_The five boys are staring intently at the boy in the love couch who was holding a black-purple beaded crystal butterfly that shining brightly because of the living room lights on the boys right hand as it moves from left to right. With the repeated motion, they are being put into a serious state._

_"You guys need to follow my order." the boy in the love couch muttered. His voice flowed into their ears as a serious mission. The movement of the black-purple beaded crystal butterfly are being watched when the boy stop moving it. The boy in the love couch, together with the boy in his side, saw how their eyes flashed with pure dark silver and a evil grin on their face._  
 

 

 _"Go after a student named Mark Tuan, Do Kyungsoo and Kim Seokjin. You need too get them back here as soon as possible" the boy in the love couch commanded in his deep scary voice._  
 

 

 _The five boys nodded, so fast that the boy in the love couch and the boy in his side smirked when the five boys stand up on their sit and turned around and walked away._  
   
   
 

_"Don't you think that is too much? They have nothing to do with this, to us." the boy beside him uttered earnestly._

  
 

 _The smirk on the boy in the love couch's face disappeared and look on his side. "Why, do you have nothing to do with him?" the boy stared directly at the other. The other boy heaved a sigh and looked away._  
 

 

 _"I don't think you don't realize how they are near with the omegas, and we can definitely use our boys just to get them back to us again." the boy added. The other made no response. Avoiding any eye contact with the other._  
 

 

 _"Set your priorities. Simple as it, isn't it Hyung? And i'm telling you. I want him back to me. I want my Do Kyungsoo back on my side again." the boy in the love couch deadpanned and emphasized the last word. He put the black-purple beaded crystal butterfly inside his pocket._  
 

 

 _At that, the boy in the love couch left. The pain and sorrow didn't go unnoticed by the body left in the cold living room._  
 

 

 _"You're right. I want mine back. I want my Yien back to my side too."_  
 

  
~~*~~

Kyungsoo suddenly awaked because of a loud banging in the main door of their dorm with a loud gasp. He was panicked for a moment, because of his wild dream, that someone want them back, that someone they don't – _he don't_ – known. Someone scary with the deep voice, that someone whose holding a familiar black-purple beaded crystal butterfly . Kyungsoo shuddered for a momment, scared at how real his dream was, how the five boys agree to seach for them, how the two boys are so familiar, how that glasshouse is to familiar, does three huge trees so much familiar to him. He only got out on his own world when he got startled when the bang on the door got even more louder this time.  
 

 

Kyungsoo took a few deep breaths before getting up carefully not to wake the older omega on his bed, when Kyungsoo is standing on the side of the bed he look at the other side of the room to check if Mark is in their now, but to his suprise the younger omega are not their yet, Kyungsoo look to his night stand –that is on the side of his bed– to know what time is it now. Kyungsoo widen his big doe-eyes when he saw that the time is '2:30am' in the morning. With a long worried sigh, Kyungsoo got out of the room to search for Mark and to known whose banging their dorm door. When he was in the door Kyungsoo open the door immediately and then he got shocked to what he see. 

 

 

"Oh my... w-what happened?" Kyungsoo asked the one infront of him still shocked to what he saw.  
 

 

"Hi. Are you Do Kyungsoo?" the person infront of him asked back.  
 

 

"Y-yeah...w-who are you? w-what happened to h-him?" Kyungsoo shuttered, he was looking straight to the unconscious boy in the persons back.  
 

 

"Hi again. I'm Jung Daehyun by the way. And about this person on my back, i don't know what happened to him. I just saw him on my way back to my dorm room when i see him in the hallway, he was unconscious and i don't known where is his dorm room so i just search his pocket to see if he have any information about it and yeah i saw his dorm card and then here we are. I'm sorry for the loud banging thought." Daehyun said in one breath, he was smiling sweetly when he finish his explanation.

 

 

"Oh..." Kyungsoo only replied, his still in shock thought.  
 

 

"By the way, no need to worried about him. I healed him already. And can you please... you know let me inside? Your cousin is kind of heavy for me 'cause i'm not that strong yah'know." Daehyun chuckled awkwardly before looking at the slightly older direction.  
 

 

"I'm sorry. Please get inside." Kyungsoo said then he move in a hurry, he lead the way to their room. When inside, Daehyun put Mark down carefully in the bed before he turn around to face the worried Kyungsoo.  
 

 

"His okay don't worry. I healed him properly." Daehyun smile in reassurance.  
 

 

"Thank you umm...D-daehyun-sshi." Kyungsoo smiled back.  
 

 

"Welcome. I gotta go, it's late now. Need to go back on my room and take a rest for a while. Nice to meet you Kyungsoo-sshi thought." Daehyun grinned cutely before he walk out of the room and out of the dorm.  
 

 

When outside, Daehyun look back in the dorm door with a smirk on his plump lips.  
 

 

"Well, nice to finally meet you omega." Daehyun murmured under his breath, he then after a few second he walk off to go to his own dorm.   
 

  
~~*~~

  
_**To be continue...** _


	10. 10. The Tears of an Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Warning: Un-edited.)

~~*~~  
Seem like they’re looking at us  
If our hands touch, even if it’s all at once  
It only seems like it’s going to be crumbs  
I just only looked with the winds of autumn – The  
speech and facial expressions that have gotten  
colder all of a sudden – I can only see our relationship  
withering – Like the autumn sky, it’s empty between us  
An ambiguous difference that is different from before  
A night that’s much more quiet today  
A single autumn leaf that’s attached to the branch  
It’s breaking, I can see the thing called the end  
The dead leaves that are becoming shriveled  
The silence inside your aloof heart  
Please don’t fall  
~~*~~

 

 

When Mark awaken the next morning, his whole body hurts and his head was pounding. He felt absolutely terrible and he wanted to go back to sleep. But the sticky feeling he felt inside of him made him sick and he couldn’t bear to have any more reminders of what happened. As Mark wrapped the blankets tighter around his body, he placed his feet on the ground but the moment he tried to stand up on his own, he collapsed onto the floor. Kyungsoo ran out of the bathroom when he heard the sound of something or someone fall in the floor of their dorm room and within seconds, he was by Mark’s side with Seokjin in town. Mark’s legs were too weak to support his weight and Kyungsoo realized he couldn’t even walk. 

 

  
"Why are you standing up?”

 

  
“I need to shower,” Mark said, voice barely a whisper as his throat was raw from crying.

 

  
“You can hardly stand up, how are you going to shower?”

 

 

Mark turned away and bit his lip. When Kyungsoo see how stubborn the blonde was being, he sighed and look at Seokjin, like saying or asking something, Seokjin nodded in understanding and in one motion lifted Mark up bridal style. Mark gasped and immediately hit Seokjin’s chest, telling him to put him down. Seokjin shook his head and carried Mark into the bathroom, with Kyungsoo following them, setting him on his feet only when he had the shower door to cling onto. When Kyungsoo and Seokjin didn’t leave, Mark made shooing actions but Kyungsoo and Jin just shook their head again.

  
 

“I don’t trust you to shower. You can’t even stand up.” Kyungsoo reasoned, his still worried about his cousin condition. 

  
 

“I’m fine hyung. Just leave,” Mark whispered.

  
 

 

“Yien.” Kyungsoo called,

  
 

When the ash blonde didn’t reply, Kyungsoo sighed. “Let me help you.”

  
 

“I don’t need any.”

  
 

When Seokjin made a motion of taking the blankets from Mark, the blonde flinched violently and almost fell to the ground if not for Kyungsoo catching him on time. 

  
 

“Let me help.” Seokjin speak this time, looking worried to the younger omega. And looking lost in the same time, to why the young omega acting all strange.

  
 

When Mark didn’t respond, Seokjin took that as a sign to proceed and he slowly removed the blankets and clothes from Mark’s body. He appreciatively took in the lithe, pale form that was Mark’s body but the moment his gaze landed on the ugly bruises in the shape of hands on his hips, and all the hickey, his eyes hardened. Not saying anything, Seokjin was about to remove the younger omega's boxer to prevent them from getting wet when he see how terrified Mark looked and stopped.

  
 

“What’s wrong?”

  
 

Mark immediately turned away and Seokjin turn to Kyungsoo asking why the younger like that, Kyungsoo shrugged, 

  
 

"I can do this from here now, Jin hyung" 

  
 

"Are you sure?" Seokjin asked, still looking at the two cousin's worriedly. 

  
 

"Yes hyung, i'll take care of Mark from here now" Kyungsoo nodded at the shaking omega.

  
 

"Alright." Seokjin nodded, "But if you need anything, i'm just in the kitchen?"

  
 

"Okay hyung." 

  
 

Kyungsoo answer, Seokjin look at the shaking omega again, before he give Kyungsoo a reassurance smile, and then exit from the bathroom, giving the two cousin their privacy, time and space to talk about it. Kyungsoo sigh again, looking at his cousin,   
whose now shaking harder. As he guided Mark into the shower, he turned on the water and was about to wash his body when Mark flinched and cried out in fear.

 

  
“Please don’t.”

 

  
Startled, Kyungsoo looked at Mark in confusion. Mark, realizing Kyungsoo had no bad intentions, crying harder and shook his head. Kyungsoo was beyond confused but the moment he looked down and saw red dripping down from Mark’s legs, he understood everything. Embracing Mark in his arms, Kyungsoo felt his heart hurt for the other. 

  
 

“I’m so sorry, Mark.”

  
 

Mark again cry louder this time, while hugging and holding his older cousin for dear life, Mark was scared that if he stop   
hugging or holding his cousin, Kyungsoo would be gone, and his going to left alone again, 

  
 

"Hyung i'm s-scared" Mark sobbed,

  
 

"Don't worry Yien-ah, hyung is here now, i'm going to protect you." Kyungsoo whisper softly to the younger omega, while patting the youngers back, to calm him down.

 

 

"W-what would we do i-if they come b-back for us hyung" 

  
 

"There not coming up with us okay? They not even known where we are..." 

  
 

"How can you tell hyung? They known everything, as in everything" Mark whimper.

  
 

"I just know..." Kyungsoo sigh, looking down.

  
 

"Y-your not sure right hyung?" Mark hiccupped. 

  
 

Kyungsoo bit his lower lips, still looking down, thinking about his nightmare again, how it's feel so real, how scared he is when he heard does familiar voices, how terrified he is when he heard them talking about following and getting them back,   
all does thought running around his mind like crazy, making him want to cry too, making him want to run or hide him self to everyone, but he can't, he know he can't. Because he known, his cousin needs him like he need them, they need each other, and   
for them to make it on the end, to survive. They need to stick together, protect each other, love one another and take care of each other to survived until the end. 

  
 

"We're safe, don't worry"

  
 

Mark look at his cousin, with his pretty eyes that now red because of to much crying, looking for something, when Mark seen his cousin beautiful, heart-shaped lips smile, he sigh and nodded, smiling a little, he continue with the help of the older omega, showering and cleaning himself. Kyungsoo look at his younger cousins, all hickey and bruises one last time, Kyungsoo then smiles bitterly on it, he was going to make sure who ever do this to his lovely younger cousin, going to regret what he did and he was sure of it. He promised to himself and for Mark.

 

  
~~*~~

After Mark was done with showering and dressing himself, with the help of Kyungsoo ofcourse, the two omega proceed to go to the kitchen to eat and to check if Seokjin is okay, in the kitchen, the two omega see Seokjin prepairing the food he cook in the dinning table, when Seokjin saw the two cousin standing in the door way of the kitchen, Jin immeadiately tell the two to take a sit. The two compile with no arguement, and just sit silently, when Seokjin was done preapairing the food, he too sit himself in front of the two omega, and he signal the two to eat, again the cousins didn't said anything they just eat in silent. In the whole time they eating, no one dare to speak, not until they are done eating and done washing all the plate they use, and when they are inside of the safety of their dorm room, locked and safety. 

 

  
"Tell me Yien, who did this to you?" Kyungsoo asked first, with his voice full of seriousness.

  
 

"D-did what hyung?" Mark shutter, and the two older omega seen it, the young omega tensed and shake a little bit.

  
 

"You know what i'm talking about Yien," Kyungsoo glared, while Seokjin just keep quite.

  
 

"I don—"

  
 

"Don't denying it anymore Yien, we see it in the bathroom anyway" Kyungsoo cut him off.

  
 

"And it's on the air Mark, it's on your scent too." Seokjin sigh.

  
 

"I..." Mark look down, while bitting his lips, eyes teary. Kyungsoo sigh, he then walk to where his younger cousin are, Kyungsoo then hug the young omega close to him, at first the young omega got tensed but he relaxed in a second when he smell his cousin's scent.

  
 

"You know that you can tell me everything right Yien?" Kyungsoo asked softly, while brushing his cousins hair softly with his finger to calm him down. Mark nodded, but he didn't dare to talk anyway, he just stay silent, hugging the older omega close, inhaling the sweet and calming scent of his cousin.

  
 

"Then tell me, us, Seokjin hyung and i want to help you" 

  
 

"But i'm scared.." Mark sobbed softly, still in his cousin's embrace.

  
 

"It's alright, we will protect you, just-" Kyungsoo said but he cut his own sentence, worried and thinking whats the right word to says next. Seokjin who saw the hesitance in Kyungsoo's face, pat the jet-black haired head softly, when the other   
look at him questionaly, Seokjin just smile, and mouhted _'I'll do it'_

 

  
"Hey Mark, can you please tell us who did this to you please?" 

  
 

"I can't!" Mark groan.

  
 

"Why?" Seokjin frowned.

  
 

"B-because.. his going to look for m-me again, i-if i do" Mark said, then cried in his cousin's neck.

  
 

"Shhh, hey Yien-ah stop crying, please..." Kyungsoo whisper to the young omega.

  
 

"H-hyung, i'm scared, what would i do i-if he come back for m-me?" the young omega shutter because of crying.

  
 

"Who is it tell me?" Kyungsoo asked again.

  
\

"B-but w—"

  
 

"Please just tell me, no more but's okay? just tell hyung please?" Kyungsoo interrupt the younger sentence, Mark look at his cousin's worried face, with his teary eyes, when he seen the worried, terrified and care in the jet-black haired omega's eyes, Mark nodded, before he start telling his cousin what happened to him.

 

  
When the young omega's done telling his story, the two older omega's want to cry too but they can't, they need to be strong for the young omega, Kyungsoo hug his crying cousin close to him again, but this time harder, but not that hard that can kill the other, but hard in the soft way. 

  
 

"So, is this alpha your talking about is one of the n-new student?" Seokjin shuttered a bit. 

  
 

"Yeah.." the young omega breath.

  
 

"One of the new student," Seokjin look hesitant but he continue anyway, "i got attacked to, by the new student."

  
 

"You..?" Mark look at the older omega, shocked. Seokjin smile bitterly while nodding.

  
 

"Yeah," Jin then look down on his feet, "but i got lucky, because your cousin, Kyungsoo save me on time. If he didn't knock that time... i don't know what have happened."

  
 

Mark look at the older omega, still shocked, Kyungsoo didn't say anything he just look at the older sadly, while Seokjin just look down, bit his lips. The three omega stay like that, silent and looking sad, for a good six minutes, thats when Kyungsoo broke the silent.

 

  
"Should we report this to the main office?" 

  
 

"No Kyungsoo we can't" Seokjin yelped, looking horrified.

  
 

"Why not? we need to report this to the main office or else they going to comeback for you two again if ever" Kyungsoo hissed, looking at his broken younger cousin again. "And i'm not going to give them a chance to go near my cousin again."

  
 

"But we can't hyung," Mark said, shaking his head no.

  
 

"What do you mean we can't?" Kyungsoo look lose, staring at the young omega's eyes.

  
 

"If we report this, they going to investigate the alpha and my background.." Mark said in a serious voice, looking straight at his cousin's eyes to, when Kyungsoo saw his young cousin's eyes flashed in purple eyes, he now understand what he means, "and if they know who i am, they would known who you are too hyung, and Jungkook. We don't want that right?"

  
 

"Kyungsoo, i know it's hard to not do anything about this but.. Mark is right, they can't known who you are or where you guys from, i know, i'm not trusting anyone that easyly, and i'm not telling this to anyone, either my brother don't know this, but like you two, i'm one of you." Seokjin said, the two omega look at the older one, when Seokjin look up, the three omega help an eye contact, Seokjin then flashed his dark pink eyes, Kyungsoo flashed his beautiful dark green eyes too, while Mark just looking at Seokjin, with his purple eyes still, eye shocked evidence in his pretty face. 

  
 

"I known your one of us hyung, when i first meet you, i already know that your like us." Kyungsoo said calmly.

  
 

"How did you..?" Seokjin look suprise.

  
 

"I just know, one of my power i guess?" Kyungsoo strug.

  
 

"Wow so your like us hyung?" Mark asked, his still shocked thought.

  
 

"Yeah," Seokjin nod. "So whats the plan? are you going to still report this Kyungsoo?"

  
 

Kyungsoo sigh, frowning while looking at the two, "No, i can't. They would know if i do anyway, Mark just need to stay away from that alpha, then everything would be okay again, then same to you too Seokjin hyung, you need to talk about what happened to that beta of your roommate, or ask him if he remember anything what happen that night, if he don't remember anything anymore then let it be, just forget that it happened that day, it's safe that way."

 

  
"So we need to just act like nothing happened?" Seokjin asked.

 

  
"Yup." Kyungsoo answer simple, Seokjin and Mark look at each other for a second, before looking back at Kyungsoo nodding, agree-ing to his plan.

  
 

"Let's not talk about this topic anymore hmm?" Kyungsoo said, when the two nodded, Kyungsoo smile, "Wait here, i'm just calling the healer."

 

  
"No? what? why?" Mark stand up to where he is sitting a while ago, just to look at his cousin whose still sitting calmly in the bed.

 

  
"You need to be healed properly Yien, and we have a healer here in our dorm, i think he would love to help us out, so why not right?" 

  
 

"But hyung? what would you say if he ask why he need to heal me?" Mark asked worriedly.

  
 

"It's fine, his not going to ask anyway" Kyungsoo shrug.

  
 

"How could you be so sure Kyungsoo?" Seokjin asked worried too.

  
 

"Because i just know" Kyungsoo shrug again. "Don't worry, he would not ask" 

  
 

Kyungsoo said, he then stand up to walk at the door of their room and out of it, when the jet-black haired are out, he walk to the direction of the healer's room with is at the left side of the dorm hallway opposite to their room, with is the right side. When his infront of the door, Kyungsoo knock immediately, he just knock three times, then a minutes after that, the door opened by none other than Yixing, the healer of their dorm. 

 

  
"Hey! i'm so sorry if i woke you up, but if any chance, can you help me for something hyung?" Kyungsoo asked polietly, smilling a little at the sleepy healer.

  
 

"It's fine, i would love to help you anyway, what help do you need?" Yixing, the healer smile at the omega.

  
 

"Can you heal my cousin please? his in our room by the way"

  
 

"Okay, lead the way?"

  
 

"Yes, thank you for the help in advance" 

  
 

"Anytime,"

 

~~*~~

  
_**To be continue...** _


End file.
